Pitch Black Returns
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Not every kid will believe in Santa Clause, or the Tooth Fairy. Luna is one of those kids. She never believed in any of the guardians, all she felt was coldness and felt alone and frighten. Pitch Black sees Luna and starts to feed on her nightmares. Will the guardians make her believe in them before Pitch drains Luna until there is nothing left? Find out here! T for language.
1. Information

**Welcome to the newest story! I started thinking about fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians after I watched it. It made me laugh it made my tear up a little and over all it was a great movie, but it made me think. There will always be someone that is scared and can't believe because he/she finds no reason in believing. I kinda have this new character be like me. I know it's a little personal, but I think you guys need some information before you read.**

**I use to believe in Santa Clause and one Christmas Eve I thought I saw him. But when I got older, my older sister told me that it was my dad (which be the way, my dad is just a big as Santa Clause if not bigger). Anyway, when I was in grade school I wanted this cool Barbie Jeep and I was pray to, well, Santa to get me the toy. But it never came. Every Christmas, I woke up, went to the tree, saw presents under it; and I would see the biggest of them all! But when the presents were passed out, I never got the biggest. And even though I got the biggest present, it was never the Jeep.**

**And, I don't know, I just stopped. My parents always said things like, "go to bed, and tomorrow Santa will have left presents." But I knew that it was always my parents getting gifts. And even though I enjoyed and loved the gifts, I know that Santa Clause and all the other mystic legends were never real either. That's when I started believing, well more like fearing, Slender Man and The Boogeyman. If you don't know who Slender Man is. . . You don't want to.**

**I started having nightmares during Junior High(I'm a Freshman by the way) and I would stay up all night thinking about Slender. Sometimes I couldn't get to sleep until it was past midnight, and even then I was too scared to go to sleep; Sandman never gave me dreams. I knew that my mom was the one putting money under my pillow or into a container my named "The Tooth Box". Believing in legends, it never lasted long for me. I don't want sympathy or anything like that, I just want to write about something the could relate to any of my readers.**

**Thankyou if you read any of my recent work and I hope you will like this one. The rules remain the same:**

**1. Read and Review**

**2. Read and Tell me what you want to see**

**Those are the only rules. So now without further ado. . . We're off!**


	2. Luna

**Here is the newest chapter. I bet you teared up a little while reading my sad story. Well don't feel bad, it actually good writing it, healthy you know? Well anyway here is the newest chapter. We are going to meet Luna before we get really into the story. Sorry, but I feel comfortable this way. You know the rules and have fun.**

* * *

"Come on, Luna! You're going to miss Santa," my little brother whispered on midnight on Christmas Eve.

"Tommy, there's no such-" I stopped myself. I may not believe, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't. He still has his innocence. "Okay. But we have to be careful not to scare him. He works best when it's quiet." We crept down the stairs into the living room, where the tree almost reached the ceiling. I grabbed a quilt from my bed and wrapped it around us and we sat on our blue couch with Christmas sheets covering it.

After a while, Tommy started to dose off. _I might as well let him sleep. He'll have more energy tomorrow when Mom and Dad say, "Look you guys! Santa came and ate all the cookies!" Tommy will pout and say he wanted cookies, and of course Mom will say, "Well The Sandman came and woke my up to say the Santa was going to eat all the cookies and that I should make more before you woke up," as she would pulled a big plate of cookies from the kitchen._

I heard a rustling from the chimney, but thought nothing of it. Stuff like that happens to an old house that my family lives in. We moved after I got into a fight with a kid at school that was making fun of Tommy for believing in Santa Clause.

_"Santa Clause isn't real, and your sister should know. Right, Luna." A started to close my fists until I could feel the nails piercing into my skin._

_"Knock it off, Brandon." I warned him, but he never listened to a fair warning. _

_"Are you going to make me? Princess?" He use that name after I came to school in a princess outfit, because Tommy wanted to be my knight in shining armor._

_"I'm warning you Brandon. If you don't leave my brother alone; you pay dearly." I started to walk away with Tommy holding my hand as if if he let go, he would be gone forever._

_"Oh, I'm so scared of the pretty pretty princess," Brandon laugh, but that would be the laugh he would make for ten months. My hand slipped from Tommy and I heard my shout my name and the world burred as I face Brandon. He had no time to react as my hand become a fist and went crashing into his face that I broke his nose, jaw, and made some teeth fall out._

I shook the memory off because it was the first time I ever did that. I saw the moon shining bright through my window. "Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this, Moon?"

I felt something fall onto my face and when I tried to brush it off, I felt tired and I went to sleep**.**

* * *

**Let me know what you think about Luna and Tommy. Next chapter I will tell what happened when the chimney made an odd sound and what Luna felt on her head.**

**Until next time. See ya.**


	3. Christmas Eve

**Time for a new chapter in my story. We are now going to see the Guardians side of the story. North and Jack are at the start and Sandy comes in later.**

**P.S. I'm not good at fitting North's character into the story, so if North doesn't sound like him, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

"Come on Jack. You wanted to see me work now let's go before the sun comes up," North laughed as he flew down the chimney.

"Wait up, North," Jack called as he fell into an open window into an old house, where North's next stop was. He flew in and stopped in his tracks. He saw a girl, about the same age as Jack looked and with silver hair like the moon. "Woah," Jack sighed before he realized that she must believe in the guardians. _Oh no. North is coming right through the chimney in front of her. _But before Jack could do anything, North came out of the chimney laughing with joy, and the girl looked up but didn't react. _What the. . .? _"Hey North. What's going on? That girl isn't reacting at all to us."

"That's Luna Silver. All of the guardians. . . Well almost all of them, know that Luna doesn't believe in any of us," North explained.

"But, why?" Jack couldn't understand why she didn't believe in them.

"I's a long story, but I need Sandy here to make her go to sleep, or I can't put any of the presents under the tree." He whistled and bright gold dust started to appear. Next a plump little man appeared that was completely gold, including his face, and have golden spiked hair.

He made pictures asking why he was called out of his duty.

"Because, old friend. Miss Luna is still awake and we need her to fall asleep so I can put presents under the tree."

But just before Sandy could sprinkle his dust over Luna, she looked out the window, at the moon, and spoke, "Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this, Moon?" And with that, the dust fell, and Luna's head fell on the arm of the blue couch.

Jack could feel pain and loneliness inside of Luna. "So what's the story," Jack asked as he brushed her hair away from her perfect face.

"I don't know. One holiday, she was believing in us, but the next. She told her parents that she knew that there was no such thing as us and that her parents shouldn't play with her mind anymore." North and Sandy's eyes filled with sadness as they looked at the sleeping girl with her brother in her arms. "Tommy," North started up again pointing at the little boy, "he was born months after that. Luna's parents made her swear that she wouldn't ruin Tommy's holidays like someone ruined hers, and she agreed because she loved and still loves her brother more than anything in the world. I still have the last letter she wrote to me." North pulled out a paper that looked like it been folded and unfolded so many times that it looked like it needed tape. North gave the letter to Jack and he read it:

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you don't exist and the other legends too. But Mom is making me teach Tommy how to write letters to you, and he can't read my handwriting since it's cursive. Anyway, I don't care what you give as long as it's not girly at all. And I MEAN IT! No frills, sparkles, or anything that would make a six-year-old girl scream her heart out._

_I just want my little brother to have every, or at least most, of the presents he asks for. I told him he shouldn't ask for much since it's his first time writing, but this will be my last letter to you, Santa. I know you, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and all those other mythical legends don't exist. So, don't try to make me believe, I will only pretend for my little brother._

_From for the last time,_

_Luna Silver_

Jack looked up and saw that North and Sandy were looking at him. He had tears falling down his face. "She really thinks that?"

"Look on the back," North said. Jack turned it over and saw more writing.

_P.S. I don't believe in you guys, but The Boogeyman will always haunt my dreams. Even when he's not around._

They all looked at Luna, and saw that her dreams that first seemed happy, quickly turned into darkness. But Luna didn't move, didn't cringe, nothing to show signs that it was becoming a bad dream. The group spread out to see if Pitch was here making it happen, but he was nowhere to be found. Sandy left to finish his job, and North and Jack flew to the city to deliver presents.

"You see. Often times we would come to Luna's bedside and see her having nightmares. But when we woke her up, she never saw us." They flew the rest of the trip in silence and did North's duty without joy, until he saw cookies and milk.

* * *

**Okay that's the last of the chapter. I hope you like it. Make sure to tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	4. New Source of Fear

**Here's the newest chapter. make sure to tel me what you think and what to see happen.**

* * *

_How the hell could the guardians defeat_ me? I walked through the streets of a random town where I thought that I wouldn't run into the Guardians or my pets that turned on their master. I saw Jack Frost and Santa on a rooftop of a old Victorian house. _What is her doing here? _I watched as Santa fell down the chimney and Jack fly through a window into the house. I crept silently towards the house; careful not to make a sound, which was easy for someone who made a living hiding in children's room to put fear into their dreams.

"Woah," Jack sighed like he was attracted to the girl and Santa came out of the chimney laughing with joy, and the girl looked up but didn't react. "Hey North. What's going on? That girl isn't reacting at all to us."

"That's Luna Silver. All of the guardians. . . Well almost all of them, know that Luna doesn't believe in any of us," Santa told Jack.

"But, why?" Jack asked

"I's a long story, but I need Sandy here to make her go to sleep, or I can't put any of the presents under the tree." He whistled and I ducked behind a bush before bright gold dust started to appear. Next the plump little man, Sandy, appeared in the living room.

He made pictures asking why he was called out of his duty.

"Because, old friend. Miss Luna is still awake and we need her to fall asleep so I can put presents under the tree."

But just before Sandy could sprinkle his dust over Luna, she looked out the window at the moon, and spoke, "Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this, Moon?" And with that, the dust fell, and Luna's head fell on the arm of the blue couch.

It looked like Jack could feel the pain and loneliness inside of Luna. "So what's the story," Jack asked as he brushed her hair away from her pale face.

"I don't know. One holiday, she was believing in us, but the next. She told her parents that she knew that there was no such thing as us and that her parents shouldn't play with her mind anymore." North and Sandy's eyes filled with sadness as they looked at the sleeping girl with her a little boy in her arms. "Tommy," Santa started up again; pointing at the little boy, "he was born months after that. Luna's parents made her swear that she wouldn't ruin Tommy's holidays like someone ruined hers, and she agreed because she loved and still loves her brother more than anything in the world. I still have the last letter she wrote to me." Santa pulled out a paper that looked like it been folded and unfolded so many times that it looked like it needed tape. Santa gave the letter to Jack and he read it.

As Jack read the letter, could see tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. I also saw something that was written on the back.

Jack looked up and asked "She really thinks that?"

"Look on the back," North said. Jack turned it over and I could read it clearly:

_P.S. I don't believe in you guys, but The Boogeyman will always haunt my dreams. Even when he's not around._

That gave me an idea and watched as Luna's pleasant dreams turned into a nightmare, but she didn't do anything about it. _I can feel the fear. _I started soaking in the pleasant taste of fear as Luna's nightmare grew worse and worse. The Guardians saw what was happening as well, so I had to leave before I got caught. I formed into a shadow and fled. I knew where Luna lived so I could and will go back anytime to feed off of her fear and become stronger to destroy the Guardians once and for all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Review, read, and tell me what you think.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	5. The Boy with the White Hair

**It's that time again. Now, what will happen is that we will see what nightmare Luna had on Christmas Eve and then switch to Christmas Day at the Silver's house. Now let's get started.**

* * *

_Walking. Darkness. I see nothing. I don't hear anything, not even my own footsteps. I only know I'm walking because I can feel my legs move._

_"Luna!" I hear a voice coming from behind me. I turn around and see a bright light. I start to run towards it and it goes bigger and I start to hear my footsteps, as well as my heaving breathing. I run towards the sound that seems so familiar. "Luna!" The light starts to fill my vision as I get closer and closer._

_A shadow stands in the light and as I get closer I see his features. Tall, white hair; blue hoody with brown pants, but no shoes. As I walk closer I see that he's holding something in his hands. A cane? It was a wooden staff that looked like it was woven by Mother Nature. I watch his mouth move as he yells my name over and over. I don't know who he is, but he seems so familiar._

_Just as I was about to reach him, the light turns off and I'm back in the darkness trying to make sense of what happened. I continued to walk but no matter where I looked, I couldn't find the white light. I looked for the boy with the white hair, but couldn't find him. I looked for my family, but could see or tell where they were._

_I chair appeared in front of me. I was a basic wooden chair and it was a dark shade a grey with a cushion that the speckles of white. I didn't realized I was tired until I saw the chair, so I took a seat. _

_All of a sudden, chains as hot as fire wrapped around my legs, arms, and my entire body. I could smell my flesh burning and the chains so hot that they felt deathly cool. I tried to break through the chains, but no matter how I tried the chains just went tighter and tighter around my body. _

_A flickered on light on those old action movies, when the crooks turn on the light when the good guy is knocked out and the light blinds him. The light didn't even blind me for one second. Like I was already use to the light before it came on. Across the way from my was Tommy. He had chains around him only they were white and I could smell the flesh burning not only from my skin, but Tommy's skin too. I tried harder and harder to get the chains even a little bit loose. I also tried to break the chair; I rocked the chair back and forth until the chair fell with so much weight behind it that my head crashed into the ground, which was a white tile. But just before the chair fell to the floor, it turned to steel, so it would be harder to break through the material. _

_I looked at Tommy, but saw that his head was down. I could still see him breathing, but slowly and in short breathes. "Tommy!" I yelled trying to get his attention, but no matter how loud or how many time I called he never looked at me, nor move his head at all. I watched at the breathing in Tommy's chest slow down, and I could feel his heart-rate slow down as well. I tried yelling for him again, but he didn't move. I watched Tommy's body move out and fall and didn't move again. His heartbeat stopped and I was in silence again; thinking I was yelling, but couldn't hear my voice, to my brother's attention._

_"Luna. . .Luna. . .Luna," a voice whispered as I tried to break the chains that cooled down, but left my skin with burn marks. When I finally broke free of the chains, I crawled to my brother and ripped the chains off of him._

_"He's dead, Luna. And soon, so will you," the same voice said._

* * *

"Luna! Wake up! It's Christmas. We missed Santa, didn't we?" Tommy shook me awake and I had barely enough time to take in the view of the presents stacked as tall as me.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry. Santa came down the chimney and saw that I was still awake and not you. He asked my to wish you a Merry Christmas and to tell you, 'hopefully we can meet next year.'" I used my best joying Saint Nick voice I could come up with.

"Oh," Tommy looked so disappointed,"Okay."

"Hey, didn't he leave you with more presents then last year." I ruffled his messy hair and we went to Mom and Dad's room and woke them up.

Tommy jumped on the bed while I stood in the door frame, "Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Tommy didn't stop jumping until both of our parents' eyes were open. Tommy and I raced down the stairs to see who got to open their presents first, and I let Tommy win. "I win, I win," he yelled once he got to the front of the tree.

Tommy got everything he wanted including some extras, like clothes, and I got a few art supplies but mostly clothes. Mom got Tommy and I some hot chocolate and I followed her in. I knew if I asked Mom to get me what I wanted for Christmas then I knew what she would say, _"Then maybe you should start believing in Santa more. Your brother looks up to you and I will not let him stop believing just because you don't." _So after my hot chocolate was made, I poured it into a travel mug, got my jacket and scarf on and went outside. I walked down the iced sidewalk until I came to the park's forest. I walked through the trees until I came onto a pond that was frozen over. I slid across the lake to the cliff and sat on some rocks there.

There was something about the lake that seemed familiar, but I could quite place it. The wind started to pick up, which sent a shiver down my spine. I looked around to see if anyone was in the same area as me, but I didn't see anyone. I brought a satchel with me filled with pencils, sharpeners, erasers, sketchbooks, and professional coloring pencils. I opened my oldest sketchbook to a blank page and started to draw. I drew curve after curve, and line after smudge after shape. The lines and smudges started to take a form, but I didn't stop for fear of loosing my "muse". I shaded, drew lines, and once the figure was form I picked up a few of my color pencils and began the process of coloring this spot light or this spot darker. My "muse" never seemed to leave as if he wanted to see what I was drawing.

After a while of coloring, drawing, and moving my toes so they do get cold; I finally finished the picture. I leaned back and looked at the figure in whole for the first time. It was the exact same boy I saw in my dreams. But who was he? I didn't know him from town; then again I didn't recognize anyone, since I moved here a week ago. I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it.

I heard rustling in the woods, and I crammed my sketchbook into my satchel and slid back across the lake to the woods. Just then, Tommy came rushing out, "Luna! It's been two hours since you left home. I was getting worried if the boogeyman got you."

"Tommy, the boogeyman isn't real, okay. So he can't hurt you," I gave my little brother a hug and we started walking home together.

"Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What about the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes," I couldn't destroy his dreams if I told him that I didn't.

"The Sandman?"

"Yep."

"The Tooth Fairy?"

"I wouldn't have the money I have without her."

"Father Time?"

"How else do we grow older? And the answer is yes," I had to be careful what I said or he would get confused.

"Mother Nature?"

"We wouldn't have the lovely plants without her."

"Fairies?"

"Of course."

"Jack Frost?"

That I had to think about a little bit. "We wouldn't have school days or snowball fights without him. So, yes, of course."

I felt the wind blow through my hair like it was fingers trying to stop me from leaving. I looked back just to see a shimmer in the air.

* * *

**Thank you thank you for reading the newest chapter.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	6. The Girl with the Silver Hair

**Okay, now we are going to back track a little to the scene where Luna starts to draw Jack, if you haven't guessed by now.**

* * *

I was flying around with the wind when I saw Luna Silver walk out of her home and walked into the forest close to the lake where I became who I am. I followed her to my lake and she crossed it without skates or falling down. She sat on my favorite rock and flew to sit next to her. She felt the wind and looked around her and through me. She pulled a sketchbook out from a light brown satchel she wore with a dark red jacket.

I watched with fascination as her pencil moved across the paper with ease and line started to meet and the picture started to take shaped. But before I could see the picture, she bend into her bag and pulled out coloring pencils. I watched as the shirt became blue, and the pants were colored brown. After she finished, I was able to see who she drew. What I saw shocked me; I fell to the ground because I saw me on the paper.

"How did she do that? We never met and she doesn't believe in the guardian?" I was asking myself questions, when I heard rustling in the forest. I took cover behind my favorite rock, and Luna put her things into her satchel and crossed the lake back onto land.

Tommy, Luna's little brother, came rushing out, "Luna! It's been two hours since you left home. I was getting worried if the boogeyman got you."

"Tommy, the boogeyman isn't real, okay. So he can't hurt you," I watched her give Tommy a hug and started walking home together. I knew that she was lying because of her final letter to North. I started to follow them home.

"Do you believe in Santa Clause?" Tommy asked

"Yes," Luna lied.

"What about the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes," I knew that Luna couldn't destroy Tommy's dreams if she told him that she didn't.

"The Sandman?"

"Yep."

"The Tooth Fairy?"

"I wouldn't have the money I have without her."

"Father Time?"

"How else do we grow older? And the answer is yes," she was being careful about what she said to Tommy.

"Mother Nature?"

"We wouldn't have the lovely plants without her."

"Fairies?"

"Of course."

"Jack Frost?" I stopped in my tracks. She looked like she was thinking it over.

"We wouldn't have school days or snowball fights without him. So, yes, of course."

"Well look behind you," I whispered as I picked up some of her long silver hair. The wind send her hair int my face and she had a scent that I only smelled once, and that was when I became Jack Frost. She looked back towards me but shook it off as she and Tommy left. "I have to see North," I said to myself as the wind picked me up and we flew to Santa's home.

"North! Where are you?" I shouted once I was inside.

"In my workshop. Where else?" I flew into the workshop with such force that I almost knocked over a sculpture North was working on.

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you about something. It's about Luna Silver."

"What about the girl?" North asked as he moved the sculpture away from people crashing into it.

"Her hair. It has this scent about it that I only smelled once when I became who I am."

"What did hair smell like, Jack?" North looked at me with curiosity in his big eyes.

"I can't really place it, but it smelled like the night sky after it rains for hours and," I tried to find the words to place the smell but I just couldn't.

"Well, it could just be the shampoo she uses," North tried to give me an reasonable explanation.

"No, it smells too natural. Like she stood out in the rain and it was absorbed into her hair."

Just then the moon came to the workshop.

"Man in the Moon, what a surprise," North was happy to have a different topic to go to. "What brings you to workshop?"

The Moon shined a light into the workshop and "spoke" to North and Jack.

_Luna Silver is in danger. Pitch Black as returned and is after her. You must save her._

"But why?" I asked. I did want to save her, but why did Moon want to?

_Luna Silver is my daughter. She was born from my light and holds a great deal of my power as well as her mother's._

"Isn't Luna's Mom human?" North asked.

_Her mother is the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt. Her name is Artemis. Pitch wants to feed off of my daughter's fears and gain strength to take his revenge upon the guardians.__  
_

"We defeated him once, we can certainly do it again," I knew that with my powers, Pitch was no match against the guardians.

_No! Pitch has already fed off of her once. We must make her believe in the Guardians again or all is lost. Her fears keep her barely alive, but once she believes in you, Guardians, then she will be strong enough to cast away her fear and Pitch won't be able to touch her._

"But how are we suppose to do that? She can't see us, and I'm quite sure that no matter what Tommy says, it won't make a difference."

_I will give you the powers to be visible to any human to make Luna see, Jack Frost. But you must do it before the New Moon, when no one can see me. If you don't, Pitch will have fed off her every essence and she will be gone forever._

Light came from Moon and it enveloped and the light made me spin faster than a top.

"Woah. Woah. WOOOAAAHHH!" I yelled trying to make the dizziness go away. The light placed me back on the floor of the workshop and the light disappear.

_A warning to you, Jack. If you don't move nice and slow, then Luna will never learn to believe in us and that will lead to the end of the Guardians._

The Moon then left leaving me wondering if it worked. "Well, what now?"

"We get you in school, to meet Luna and become friend," North gave me a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Leave your comments and reviews in the box below.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	7. Deguise

**Let's continue where I left off shall we?**

* * *

"But how, you can't be seen from humans that don't believe in you."

"Well, I came up with something just for this occasion," and North pulled out a watch and wrapped it around his wrist. The watch lit up and North became a middle age man, who was fit and had muscles. He had black hair and he didn't have his Naughty Nice tattoos on his arms.

"Woah."

"Now I look like I did before Moon choice me to be Guardian. Now come with me." I followed North to the back of the workshop. There was a sign that said: Wardrobe. We walked inside and there were creatures I never saw before.

"What are these?"

"These are pixies, they make outfit for Christmas mission. Okay pixies, we are going to the human world and we need outfits to fit in." The pixies surrounded both of us and started taking measurements. The pixies herded my away from North and into a different room.

They took some more measurements and several images showed up. There were styles like gothic, nerdy, popular, hip, and all sorts of others. I saw one outfit that looked a lot like mine. It had the same blue hoodie I always wore with brown jeans. The shoes were going to take a bit of getting use to, and they were white tennis shoes.

I walked out of the room and saw North wearing a business suit and look professional. "Wow, you don't look like you."

"Well, it is hard-working with an American accent," North said with fluent American accent. "Now, we register you for class tomorrow, but now we need house to keep close eye on Luna." And with that North shook his snow globe to My home town and they left.

They chose a site near the lake and close enough to Luna's house to watch her and look out for Pitch. The Yeti came with tools and material and North and I helped set up the house within the hour. They called the other Guardians to meet at the house for an emergency gathering.

Once they arrived, that when it got serious, after a few minutes.

"Woah, mate. What happen to your beard?" Bunny exclaimed as soon as he popped from his hole in the middle of the living room.

"Careful, Bunny. Don't want repairman here already," North said with a calm voice. "We have some very important news. Do you guys remember Luna Silver?"

"Luna? She use to throw away her teeth. I had to send my helper into the trash to retrieve them. They had to take so many showers so non of the kids would wake up," Tooth Fairy whined.

"Every time she found one of me eggs, she just tossed it over her shoulder like it was a pebble," Bunny huffed.

"Well," I spoke up and finally said quickly, "she the daughter of the Moon and the Greek goddess Artemis, she's the goddess of the moon and the hunt."

"WHAAAATTTT!?" All of the guardians, except me and North, yelled and their jaws dropped open. Only Sandy's mouth dropped open, but many pictures started to pop up in confusion.

"It true. The Moon came and made it so Jack can be seen be every human. He has to make Luna believe in us before New Moon, or her powers will be lost to Pitch."

"PITCH!? He returned?" Tooth squeaked and her helpers rushed behind Tooth.

"We have to keep our eyes on Luna and make sure she believes in us before the New Moon, or she'll die," I explained. An alarm went off in the kitchen and North went to turn it off. "I have to pretend to be a high school student to get Luna to trust me, and then slowly show her that we are real."

"Why don't we just hop over there and you tell her?" Bunny asked already getting ready to leave.

"If we do that, then Luna will be lost forever in the clutches of Pitch." North said in his American accent. "Jack. We have to go, or we'll be late for the interview with the principle." Once we left, we walked down the street until we reached the high school we walked in and had our meeting with the principle.

* * *

**I'm not going into detail about the interview. I will tell you that Jack made it in with no problems and his shared a lot of his classes with Luna. Review and tell what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	8. Meeting for the First Time

**Time for a new chapter. Okay so we know that Pitch is stealing Luna's life force and the Luna is Artemis' and the Moon's daughter. I know what you're thinking. . . Did I just use my username for another character. And in a way, I did. Artemis is the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt. and Luna is just another way to say Moon, which by the way sounds more "girly" sorta. Anyway tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

* * *

"Luna, time for school. You're going to be late," Mom called from the kitchen as I sat in front of my mirror trying to cover up the dark circles under my eyes.

"Great, another nightmare, Luna. Thanks a lot, Boogeyman." I could hardly sleep at all with the nightmare that seemed real. I walked down stairs to see Tommy eating pancakes shaped like Christmas trees and I saw a man standing at the stove.

"Mom, who's this?" I pointed to the man. He turned around and I saw that he had huge muscles and his hair was black as midnight.

"Hi, I'm Nick Snow. I moved here just last week." He extended his hand, but I didn't shake it. Putting his hand to his side he continued, "I meet your mother at the store yesterday and I have a son who will be going to your school."

"Yo," a heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see a kid the same age as me wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants, and white tennis shoes. His hair is what interested me the most. . . It was white! "I'm Jack Fr- Jack Snow," he extended his hand and this time I took it. His hands were cold to the touch. But his touch was relaxing and so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I'm Luna Silver, and the little one is Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Luna" Jack said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay then," Mr. Snow's voice boomed in the kitchen, "who's hungry?"

"I am!" Tommy jumped up from his seat.

"Tommy, sit down or I won't help you find eggs next Easter," I knew if I threatened him with holidays, I could make him do anything.

"Okay," Tommy said as he sat back down.

"Thank you," I gestured to the table and jack and I sat together while we ate, Mr. Snow and my mom talked about school and other sort of things. I just couldn't quite place where I saw Jack. _At the store? Mall? Anywhere?_ I just couldn't place where I met him.

"Oh my gosh! Emily, you need to hurry and get Tommy to the bus stop then head for school," My mom ushered me and Tommy out of teh door.

"But I didn't finish my pancakes!" Tommy complained.

"I'll make more when you come back," Mom promised.

* * *

"Okay, why are you here, North?" Ms. Silver asked North and I.

"Careful, Linda. I have good reason," North said.

"Then talk."

"Pitch Black as returned and he's been feeding off of Luna's nightmares," North explained.

"Pitch has been making Luna have nightmares?" Linda face was in complete shock.

"No. It seems that Luna has been having nightmares without Pitch's help."

"What?!" Linda fell into her seat.

"It's true," I spoke up. "We watched as her dreams turned into a nightmare."

"The New Moon is coming soon. We have to make Luna believe in us," North explained.

"Okay, but Jack needs to catch up with Luna. Or you will have a harder time with the mission."

"Why?"

"She put a kid into the hospital for making fun of her brother," Linda explained.

North ushered me outside so I could catch up with Luna and her brother. "Hey," I yelled and Tommy turned to wave to me.

"Hey Luna, what do you do when you have a bad dream," Tommy asked with worry shining in his eyes.

"Well, I just think about something that makes me happy. And for me, it's you Tommy," There was a veil that seemed to block people from seeing the pain in her purple eyes.

"But sissy, I do that. I think about you, but last night, I had a nightmare that I was falling and no one was there to catch me. . . Not even you."

"Tommy. Don't worry. I will always be there to protect you. I will always be there to catch you when you fall." Luna strock her little brother's hair. "tell you what. After I get home from school, we'll go to the lake and break out the new skate you got for Christmas, okay?"

Tommy nodded. The bus came and he and Luna hugged on last time before Tommy went off to school.

"Come on, Jack. Don't want to be late for yuor first day of school," Luna pushed me down the sidewalk towards the high school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter.**


	9. The Lake

**I came up with this next chapter after walking to school.**

* * *

We walked in silence for some of the walk to school, until Jack opened his mouth.

"So, you and your brother are close?"

"Yep."

"And he believes in Santa and the other legends?"

"He's little; so or course he does," _why is he asking these questions?_

"Do you?" He's question made me freeze in my tracks. _Do I?_

"No."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"We have time," Jack looked at me with concern in his light blue eyes.

"When I was little, my family and I went on a road trip around America. It was on Christmas and we were traveling through the night. My parents told me that Santa may not find us before tomorrow. So I didn't mind if Santa came, but I expected him do a miracle. But when I woke up the next morning. There were no presents or anything to show the Christmas Spirit."

"I'm sorry," Jack told me.

"Don't worry about. I'm actually glad," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have to worry about hope any more," I explained. We walked more in silence for awhile before Jack spoke again.

"What to have some fun?"

"Huh?"

"Come on," Jack dragged me through the forest to the lake in the forest.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going to have some fun," Jack pulled me into his arms and we glided onto the lake.

Jack started to laugh once he saw the shock on my face. He let go and started to glided across the lake with ease. I watched him and I saw something on his face that I never saw before. It was so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Come on! It's fun," Jack shouted from across the lake. Something sparkled in front of my eyes and I walked onto the ice and started to skate. We raced all the way around the lake, laughing and enjoying ourselves. I ran out of breathe and sat on my favorite place on the lake. Jack glided over to me with a grin on his face.

"This is my favorite place to run away to," I watched as Jack picked up a staff and glided over to where I sat.

"I remember coming here as a kid, but that was before. . ."

"Before what?" I asked.

"Nothing. . . It's nothing," Jack said and started to glided to the middle of the lake. I followed him, wondering what happened.

"We should be getting to school," I spoke up and pulled on his hand. We skated towards our bags, but teh ice started to crack underneath me. "Shit!" I swore and Jack turned around and his eyes went big with fear.

"Not again," Jack whispered.

"I'm okay, Jack." I told him as I jumped as far as I could away from the crack. I aimed for thicker ice, but once I landed the ice started to crack again. "SHIT!" I swore loudly. I started to move slowly away from the ice, but the cracks just followed me.

"Stop," Jack said as he grabbed his staff.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I watched him leaped higher than a building and disappear. "What the-" I was able to get out, before Jack lifted me up and we flew into the clouds. The air was cold and it didn't help that Jack was cold to the touch. I gripped Jack's hoodie closer to my chest as we climbed higher and higher into the sky. I looked up and saw a smile creep up on Jack's face as we flew back towards the lake. We landed next to our bags and the wind blew some of my paper out of it.

"What just happened?" The adrenaline started to leave my body.

"You can't tell anyone about it, Luns. No matter what," Jack looked at me and I saw his sky blue eyes darken with saddness.

"What happened," I asked my voice filled with concern.

Jack took a deep breathe, "It was hundreds of years ago. I took my sister ice skating on the lake and after awhile the ice started to give way. She was so scared, so I made a game out of it. We played hopstock, and once my sister was close enough, I used my staff and pulled her away from the ice. I slid over to where she use to be and before I could move, I fell in."

I didn't know what to think. I wanted to think that he was joking, or crazy. But after what I saw and what he did I didn't know what to believe.

"I sank to the bottom of the lake and. . . died, I guess. The next thing I know, I see darkness all around me. I felt scared, until I saw the moon, then I wasn't. I couldn't remember who I was and the Moon named me Jack Frost." I tried searching for even a hint of a lie, but I didn't see anything but saddness in his eyes.

"So, I'm suppose to believe that you are Jack Frost?"

"I guess. I know that you don't believe in me, but I'm real as the snow," Jack "Frost" said. My eyes never left his as I kept on searching for a prick of a lie, but no matter how hard I searched all I found was truth.

"What about Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and all those other creatures?"

"They're all real. I didn't want to tell you this as soon as I did, but after what happened with the lake. . ." Jack looked off, advoiding my eyes.

I decided to drop the conversation, "Look, we need to get to school, so let's talk about this another time." Jack nodded in agreement, and after we collected my papers and bags, we headed for the high school. We didn't talk for the rest of the way.

* * *

**I hope you like the newest chapter. I spent almost a week writting it. I know it may be a bit too soon for Jack to tell Luna, but you have to wait for what I have in store in the story.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	10. School Day

**Welcome to the newest chapter. Where we left off, Jack just saved Luna from falling into the lake, and he confessed that he is Jack Frost. Luna has a hard time believing him, and she wants to. They drop the subject, so they wouldn't be late for school. Now the two have arrived to school.**

**I haven't come up with a name for the high school. If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Jack's POV.**

* * *

"Here we are," Luna said as we walked up the steps of the high school. "Welcome, to the Hell Hole."

I followed Luna down the halls towards the office, she move with ease through the crowd of students, that I had a hard time following. We left my staff by the lake, so I could "fit in better".

"Can I get a schedule for Jack Fr- Snow?" Luna asked.

"Hey Luna, how's your mom?" The woman behind the desk asked as she looked up my schedule.

"She's fine," Luna answered.

"Good."

"Hi Luna, how are you?" The principle asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Here you are Luna, are you showing Jack around?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and thank you," Luna grabbed the schedule and dragged me out of the office. We walked down a hallway that was less crowded than the main hall. We walked up to locker 162b. "Here's you locker. Here the combo. Go right, left, then right," she handed me my schedule and walked to her locker.

I stood at my locker trying to figure out the combo, when I saw a girl looking at me from across the hall. I smiled at her and she started to blush. She turned and walked away. I looked back at my locker and tried another time, and then I was able to open it. I took off my bag and placed my stuff into the locker.

I looked around to see if I could find Luna, but she wasn't around. I started walking down the hallways, trying to find my fist period, but bumped into some guy before I could.

"Watch it, you douche," I voice came from the body of a weight-lifter. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I tried to get up and I was pushed to the ground again.

"You better stay down, if you know what's good for you," he and his buddies started to laugh at me and started kicking me.

"Hey! Bozo!" I heard a familiar voice call to the bullies. They turned and I saw Luna standing against a locker looking casually.

"What did you call me?" I blonde asked as he walked over to where Luna was standing.

"I called you a bozo, idiot. Leave the boy alone," she stood up straight as if he could match his height.

"Why?"

"Just leave him alone, and I won't hurt you," she started to walk over to me.

"So, I can't do this," the blonde asked and kicked my in the ribs. Luna ran with the speed of lighting and the boy jumped once Luna was right in front of him.

"Yes," she said as she grabbed his arm and sent him flying against the lockers with a crash. His group backed away from me and Luna and started to scatter. "you okay?" She asked as she helped me up from the ground.

"Yeah. I have a bruised rib and ego, but I'm fine. Thanks," we started to walk together to our first period. For the rest of the day, Luna hardly left my side. She showed me around the school, as well to make sure the blonde and his group didn't try to pick a fight with me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Make sure you tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	11. Planning

**Here is the newest chapter. I am so happy for all of you reading my stories. If there is anything you would like to see and if there is anything wrong with any chapter, let me know so I can improve.**

**Pitch Black's POV.**

* * *

"I feel so good," I said as I moved around my hide-out enjoying the girl with the silver hair's nightmares. "I don't even have to waste any black sand. She conjures her own nightmares." I jumped, danced, and laughed while my NightMares watched me in fright. . . Delicious fright!

"I wonder what she is doing now?" I crossed my lair to a black sphere I created to watch my new meal. I waved my hands over the globe, and the sand slid from the sphere and shown a clear ball. An image appeared in it. . . Luna! I watched her manuever around other children and a white-haired kid was following her. . . Jack!

"Shit! I can't have the Guardians ruin my plans!" I looked up to the sky. "What is so important about this girl, old friend?" I didn't see the moon and I knew he wouldn't answer me, not after what I did to become the Boogeyman.

My Mares started to winning and I looked back to my globe. I watched as Luna moved with the speed of the wind, she grabbed a muscular blonde and tossed him into the lockers. "How in the world did she do that?" I questioned myself, as if I had the answers to my own questions.

"She is stronger than I take her for. Which means, more life force to drain and more power for me to destroy the Guardians once and for all!" _But how?_ I couldn't take the guardians out one by one. It didn't work last time.

"I need to get her alone and take all of her life essence before I face the Guardians again." I paced my dark lair trying to form a plan, but what to do? I could kidnap her. . . But then the Guardians would know that I know about her.

I looked back at the globe and watched as Luna and Jack Frost walked to the lake where the Guardians defeated me. I was about to break the globe, until a plan took shape inside my pitch-black mind. The Mares got nervous and I started to laugh so viciously that it could scare the Devil himself.

On the New Moon, when the Guardians powers are weakest; since kids get more scared when the Moon has disappeared. Bring Luna to the lake and drain all of her powers there and destroy the Guardians before they have a chance to stop me!

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short for you, but I thought it was about time we heard Pitch's plans to destroy the Guardians. . . again.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	12. A Day with Tommy

**Here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jack and I went our seperate ways after school, and as I was walking home I couldn't dismiss what happened at the lake. _How did he do that? And why is he so cold to the touch? I better not be in the middle of a _Twilight Movie_!_

"Luna!" Tommy yelled as I got close to my house.

"Hey Tommy. Ready to go skating?

"Yep."

"Did you clean your room?"

"Yep."

"You got your skates?"

"Of course," Tommy held up a pair of white ice skates that he got for Christmas.

"Okay. Let me put my things in my room, then we can go," I walked into my room and threw my backpack on my bed. I started to open my closet when I saw something move from the corner of my I turned to see it, there was nothing there. I grabbed my black skates with red laces and started to make my way to the door.

"Luna," someone said behind me. I turned and saw a tall man, wearing all black with eyes filled with hunger.

"Who are you?"

"Your worse nightmare," the figure moved to the back of my room, where there are more shadows, and disappeared. _Who was that?_ I walked into the livingroom and saw Mr. Sow sitting with my mother, talking and laughing.

"See ya Mom. Tommy and I are going skating," I rushed through the door before my mom could respond.

As Tommy and I walked down tha street towards the lake, I couldn't help but felling hungry eyes watching me. Once we got to the lake, I helped Tommy get into his skates after I got into my own. Tommy kept on slipping until I held his hand as we glided around the lake. Tommy decided to sit down and I kept on skating.

"Luna, you are so good," Tommy said as he watched me.

"Tommy, you are a good skater too."

"Maybe when I get older," Tommy started to laugh like he knew something I didn't.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tommy said and he went back to playing with a stick.

"Toommmmyyyy?!"

"Nothing," Tommy started to giggle agin.

"Iff you don't tell me, I'll kiss you."

"Eeewwwww! Fine," Tommy yelled as I got closer. "Guys look funny when they wear tights and skate."

"Well, I guess I get you a pair for your birthday," I teased.

"No!" Tommy yelled. I raced from the lake and started to tickle my little brother. He started to laugh and tried to escape from my grasp.

After awhile I sat with my brother and we drew with sticks on the ground. I heard a rustle in the woods and turned to see who it was. I didn't see anyone, so I didn't think anything of it. I heard another rustle on the other side on Tommy and I, but when I looked to see who was there, I didn't see anything.

"Come on, Luns. I want to skate again," Tommy started to dragged me towards the lake again.

"Okay, okay." I followed Tommy onto the lake and we started to skate again. I went towards the middle of the lake and started to spin and spin until the world became a blur.

"Luna!" I heard Tommy scream, I stop and saw cracks in the ice around me.

"No again," I groaned as I carefully edge towards the shore.

"Careful," Tommy called as the ice followed me.

"Tommy. Get to the shore, and stay there." I called to him, and he slid to the edge of the lake. I continued to cross the lake, but the cracks just kept on following me. I kept my eyes on my brother and I crept towards the shore. Finally I was able to get to the edge and my brother was as white as a ghost.

"Okay, Tommy. Let's go home," I said and I was glad that Tommy nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Remember to review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	13. NightMares

**Now it's time to continue the story. Tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

* * *

That night I couldn't get any sleep, I was thinking about the dark figure I saw in my room. _What was he doing in my room?_ I paced back a fourth trying to figure out why. I looked through my window and saw the moon in its waning gibbous state. For some reason I felt weak, _but why?_

I slipped into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I didn't realize I was so tired until my head fell on my pillow.

* * *

_Walking through darkness trying to find my way out. Looking left and right but not finding a light to follow._

_"Luna," I hear a familiar voice whisper my name, I turn but I don't see anything, not even my bangs that are over my eyes._

_"Beware, Luna." I hear the voice again. Why does it seem so familiar? _

_"Luna," I hear another voice yell my name, I turn and see Jack running towards me._

_"Jack?" I try to walk to him, but I feel like I'm moving in water._

_All of a sudden, I can't breathe, like water is rushing into my lungs. I feel water pressing against me and I can move._

_"Luna!" Jack screams as he runs to the edge of the black ice I fell through. I try to swim towards him, but black tentacles rushed up and grabbed my arms and legs and started to dragged to the lake's floor._

_"Jack," I tried to scream, but water rushed to fill the space I created. I tried to fight the tentacles, but their grip tightened as I struggled. I heard laughing and I tried to see you it was, but couldn't see anyone._

_"You can't run not, Daughter of the Moon," I heard the same voice from the person I saw in my room. A figure appeared in front of me, floating just inches above my face._

_"Who are you," I said, realizing at I'm tied to an operating table, out of the water, but still feeling wet and cold._

_"The Boogeyman," he started to laugh as black horses came from the shadows of the room and started to rear back. "You like them? They're NightMares, I created them with a little trick. They can smell fear you know."_

_"What are you going to do?" I croaked watching as the NightMares reared with joy at smelling my fear._

_"You know soon enough," The Boogeyman laughed as I watched him pull out a scythe from nowhere and pulled it back. My eyes widen in terror as I tried to pull away from my restraints and the dark man started to swing the scythe in my direction._

* * *

"NO!" I screamed as I lurched from my bed into sitting position. I was covered with sweat and I went to rub my wrists when I saw red marks covering them. _What the hell?_ I looked at my bed and saw that the entire bed was covered in liquid. _IT'S WATER? _I was covered with water and sweat, _but how?_

I crossed to the my dresser mirror, and saw my entire body was covered with water and i had a cut on my cheek.

"Emily! Are you okay?" I heard Mom standing outside my bedroom.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," I shuttered at the name as I remembered the creatures that enjoy the taste of fear.

I took a shower and changed the sheets on my bed. I went over to my computer and decided to work on the extra credit poem for Language Arts.

Night Mares

by Luna Silver

_They come at night__, when the Moon has disappeared,_

_They hide under you bed, they hide in your closet_

_They enjoy the taste of fear, when night falls._

_No mater what you try, no matter what you do,_

_Once the night arrives and you asleep,_

_These black creatures of the night, will haunt you while you sleep._

_You can try to stay awake, you can try to hide_

_But no matter what you do, the Horses of Night will find you._

_Try to run, try to hide,_

_Try to sleep with a night-light if you dare,_

_But there are always shadows in the brightest light, _

_They will come for you, with the orders of their master, they will serve._

_Mares of the Night, they hunt fears,_

I heard a knock on my window, I turned as saw Jack tapping on it.

"Hey," he said once I opened the window.

"Hey."

"You okay, I saw your lights on," he climbed into my room with his staff in his hand.

"Nightmares, that's all."

"Really?" Jack looked at me with eyes full of concern and worry.

"Yeah. Why, what wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just worried."

"So. . . You're Jack Frost?"

"Yeah. . ."

"And Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and all of them are real"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, we were all chosen to become who they are because of who we are in our past lives. Santa was a toy builder, always looking at things differently than others. Tooth was fascinated with teeth. Sandy was. . . well he never really told us who he was."

"And the Easter Bunny?"

"He was a little rabbit that hid eggs from predators, where the eggs' parents could find them. Sometime Bunny painted them so they could be hidden in plain sight."

"Wait. . .little?"

"Bunnymund is as bigger than a rabbit you usually see."

"Okay," I walked over to my computer and started to continue my poem.

"What are you writing?"

"A poem."'

"About what?"

"A nightmare I had."

Jack walked over and leaned over my shoulder to read what I wrote. I could hear my heart start to thump against my chest, I just hope he didn't hear. I watched Jack eyes grow big as he walked away.

"What's wrong?"

"The poem."

"What about it?"

"It's so dark."

"Yeah. Well, I write dark stuff."

"Why?"

"I have nightmare all the time," I shrugged as I got up.

"Why?"

"Your Sandman doesn't visit me anymore! Why should I believe what you're saying is true," I yelled a little too loudly, and Jack flinched. "Why?" I whispered and slammed my fist against the black wall of my room. Some of the pictures shook on their nails. I slammed my back against the wall and slid down to the floor, "why?"

Jack looked at me with complete shock, but he didn't move from where he was standing. I felt something on my arm and looked to see that it was a tear. I touched my cheek to feel something wet run down its side. I watched Jack as he walked over to where I sat and lifted my with ease, without any trouble with his staff. I was too tired to resist, and it felt nice to feel and coldness his body gave off. He carried me over to the window, and a burst of wind pushed the panes back. Jack crouched on the edge of the window and jumped off.

I was about to scream, when the wind picked us up and carried us over the town. We climbed and climbed until we were on top of the clouds. I couldn't speak, let alone breathe, the view was so beautiful and majestic. We decent I wanted to go above the clouds again. We landed on the middle of the lake that Tommy and I skated on a few hours ago.

"What are we doing here," I asked once I found my voice.

"You'll see," Jack helped me stand and he walked behind a tree.

"Jack?" I said refusing to move after almost falling through the ice more than once. I watched as Jack walked back into view with Nick following behind him.

"Mr. Snow?"

"It's Santa Claus," Nick said.


	14. Kidnapping

**Here's the newest chapter. It's may take awhile before I can put another chapter in, because I have CORE Testing. Anyway here it is!**

* * *

"It's Santa Claus," Nick said.

"Okay, so he's in on it too?" I yelled at Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Jack looked really confused.

"You're fucking playing with me!"

"No we're not," "Santa" said calmly.

"Prove it," I placed my hands on my hips.

"Santa" pulled a piece of paper out from his red with black trimmed coat and handed to me. I unfolded it as saw that it was the last letter I sent to Santa.

"How did you get this?" I threw this away after I wrote it.

"It came to the North Pole after you threw it in the trash," Nick said with his eyes never wavering.

"I can't believe this," I yelled and started to walk away from "Santa Claus" and "Jack Frost".

"Luna, Wait!" Jack caught my arm before I could enter the woods.

"Why?" I torn my arm from his grasp. "I stop believing in _you guys_ because of all the shit you made me go through!"

"We are real and we can prove it," Jack looked hurt but he also looked determined and I couldn't help but feel my stomach become full with butterflies.

"How?" As much as I wanted to believe in Santa Clause and Jack Frost, I just couldn't.

"The wind picked us up twice already. When you almost fell through the ice, and again when I brought you here," Jack looked at me and I felt my face start turn red.

"All that could have been good special effects." I wanted t believe but just couldn't. I watch Jack and Mr. Snow turn their heads as they were listening to someone.

"Calm down, Bunnymund." Nick said to someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked and tried to see who it was.

"The Easter Bunny," Jack said casually.

"You bastards," I whispered.

"What," Nick asked from the other side of the ice.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY HEAD?!" I turned as started to walk away from my once safe zone.

"We're not," Jack tried to grab my arm again, but I turned as pushed him away. Jack fell to the ground, and I could see the pained look in his eyes and before I could apologize I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck.

"Ms. Luna," I heard a whisper on the wind. I turned and saw the dark figure I saw in my room and in my dreams.

"Who are you?"

"I thought we went over this in your nightmares last night. I'm the Boogeyman."

"Wait! You can see him, but not us?" Jack got up and started to walk in front of me.

I heard a neigh and I saw the same creatures I saw in my nightmare start to come out of the forest.

"I wouldn't move another step if I were you, Guardians. Now Luna, I think you are acquainted with my Night Mares?" The man in black started to walk towards me.

"Stay away from her, Pitch," Nick said as he started to walk towards me.

"North, I suggest you stay away from me. I know that Luna is the daughter of the Moon. And I know how to use her powers against you." Pitch started to reach a hand towards me, but I broke away from him and started to run into the woods, fear pushing me.

"Luna," I heard Jack yell, but I didn't stop.

I heard a dark laughter as I ran, but fear of The Boogeyman kept me running pass the trees. "You know my Mares can smell fear, Daughter of the Moon. So why run?"

I came into a clearing and stopped to catch my breathe. I looked around, but all I saw was darkness all around me.

"Luna," I heard Jack yell my name. I tried to find him, but couldn't. I watched as Night Mares filled the spaces between the trees and rear back at the smell of fear.

"You can't hide from me, Daughter of the Moon," I heard Pitch's voice as he step from the shadows that surrounded me.

"What do you want?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off of the Mares and Pitch.

"You. Well, your nightmares. They are so. . . Delicious " Pitch walked closer to me and I could see the hunger filling the blackness of his eyes. I backed up, but I almost ran into one of the many Night Mares watching us.

"Luna," I heard Jack's voice closer.

"Jack," I yelled, trying to find his white hair against the black night.

"He can't help you now," Pitch blasted black sand at me, I ducked as rolled to the other side of the clearing.

"What the hell was that?" I pushed my silver hair away from my eyes.

"The little trick I learned. From The Sandman. You like it?" He threw more or his black sand at me, but I ducked as saw the tree behind me turn to dust.

"Luna," I heard Jack getting closer.

"Leave me alone," I yelled as if Pitch would listen.

"And lose a chance to destroy the Guardians once and for all. I don't think so," Pitch started circling me and I kept backing away from him and tried to keep my distance from the Night Mares.

"Why me?" I yelled.

"I think I told you. You're the daughter of the Moon and his goddess, Artemis." Pitch started to get closer to me, but I ran to the other side of the clearing before he could touch me.

"No I'm not! I'm the daughter of Linda Silver and Harry Silver," I said as I tried to find away past the Mares that wanted so desperately to feed on my fear.

"They were made to guard you." Pitch laughed.

"What about Tommy. I saw him when he was born."

"Make it look like you and your "family" are normal. . . All illusions from your parents that live in the night sky. . . I guess that makes my your uncle."

"An evil, creepy uncle maybe."

"Well, I was going to wait to drain you of your powers for the New Moon, but your anger and fear are just great for a Midnight snack." Pitch formed an arrowhead with his black dust and pulled it back like it was on a bowstring. I tried to duck, but failed on Pitch released the "string". The arrowhead hit me square on the chest, but I only fell to my knees.

"Luna," I heard Jack's voice much more closer now.

"Jack," I yelled and started to get back up.

"Well well well. Daughter of the Moon is stronger, even with the New Moon approaching." Pitch threw black dust on me and I started to fall once again. I tried to get back up, and I saw Jack's face appear over the treetops.

"Luna," Jack tried to get to me, but a force-field of Pitch's black dust held him back.

"Three times the charm," Pitch threw another fist full of black sand on me and the ground ran up to meet me as I fell into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	15. Search for the Girl with the Silver Hair

**Omg! Pitch got Luna! Now we will see how Jack Frost deals with it.**

* * *

"Luna," I yelled as I watched Pitch throw his black sand on Luna._This can't be happening!_ I rammed myself against the dome Pitch created in hopes of breaking through it.

"Jack," I heard Luna whisper before she fell to the ground into a deep sleep.

"NO!" I yelled as I saw Pitch laugh at my fail attempts. I watched in horror as he picked up Luna as carried her into the darkness.

"You should say your 'good-byes' to the Daughter of the Moon anymore, Jack. You would be seeing her again anytime soon." Pitch desolved himself and Luna into the shadows and left. The dome of black sand disappatted and I fell on the ground with a _thud._

"No," I whispered.

"Jack," I heard Tooth call my name as the other Guardians came into the clearing, surrounding me.

I looked at the Moon and saw his new form, Waning Gibbous. "Why did you let Pitch take her," I yelled at Luna's father, but got no answer.

"Jack, we will get Luna back," North said from behind me, his familiar accent peaking through his American.

"How!? Pitch took her and he probably took her somewhere we wouldn't be able to find!" The wind picked me up and I flew away from the Guardians. I landed on the roof of Luna's house. The wind fluttered me into Luna's bedroom, where the lights were still on. I walked into her black walled room, I looked at the pictures of different band posters on her wall. There were Black Veil Brides, Breaking Benjamin, and others that I didn't know.

Her bed had black and dark red sheets and blankets on them. Her pillows were black with red roses on them. Luna's headboard was black, but it had all sorts of small pictures on them, like roses and stars and moons. I sat on Luna's bed and felt tears running down my face.

I saw Luna's computer still on and I saw the poem she wrote while I was her with her. The thought of Luna and her long silver hair made my heart be faster than the wind that carries me.

"Why?!" I yelled and a gust of wind blew some of the lighter things around in Luna's room. _Shit!_ I looked at her sketchbook where she drew a picture of me, and noticed that the wind blew the pages to a new figure. Looking at it, I realized at it was a picture of North, before and after he became a Guardian. Setting my staff against the wall, I turned the page and saw Tooth, with her wings fluttering and Baby Tooth with her as well. The next page held Bunnymund, with his ears perked and holding a paintbrush and an egg. I also saw Sandy with his golden dream sand circling him, ready to make beautiful dreams for children. The next page I saw the Leprechaun, Groundhog, Baby New Year, and all the other holiday characters; including the elves and yetis at North's hideout. _If she doesn't believe in us, then why is she drawing us perfectly?_

I turned the next page of Luna's sketchbook and saw a picture of Pitch with his Night Mares. I flipped through the pages trying to find a different picture, but all I saw were picture after picture of Pitch in different poses and with one or many of his Night Mares. Sometimes Pitch was holding his scythe. _Why is she drawing all of these pictures of Pitch?_

I flipped to the back of the book and saw the Guardians plague on the floor of North's workshop. The corners held one of the four Guardians, not including me. _Man! When will they put me on there?_

I felt a burst of wind, I turned as saw North standing in the room with me. "Leave me alone," I said not wanted to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Jack. I know you love her, bu-"

"What make you think that I love her?!" I nearly shouted.

"The way you look at her, and what you said the first time you saw her." North looked at me with sympathy.

"What does it matter? She doesn't feel the same way, I'm sure."

"She yelled your name and she trusts you the most."

"That's because I saved her before."

"Look, we need to find her. The New Moon is coming up and if we don't find her, Pitch will drain Luna of her powers. And when that happens, Pitch will come after Guardians." North started to exit through the window. After he left I picked up my staff and perched myself on the edge of Luna's window.

"Moon, let me find your daughter," I whispered before the wind picked me up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	16. In the Darkness

**Hey guys! I've read your reviews and I love them and would like to see more! One of the reviews wanted me to put more Tooth and Bunnymund in it, so that's what I'm going to do in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Pitch's P.O.V.**

* * *

_I can't believe I capture the Daughter of the Moon, Luna! _I danced around my lair with the unconscious child in my arms. I settled down once I knocked Luna's head on one of the walls.

"Whoops," I walked over to a metal bed I created and laid her down. I waved my hand over the girl and black chains shot from the shadows and clasped themselves on her arms and legs.

"HAHAHAHA! OH, Moon. You should have seen this coming! But, you are waning, so your powers are fading. Just like the Guardians!" I twirled as I smelled the powers coming from Luna. My Night Mares started to rear back at the smell of fear coming from her.

"Quiet!" I yelled at my pets, "you will all be able to partake in Luna's fear. . .but first." I walked over to and small black wooden table next to my globe, where there were thousands of bright lights shining. I picked up a bleaker from on top of the wooden top and stirred the sand inside. The sand moved along the inside of the bleaker and change colors. From black, to red, to a dark purple. "My most powerful sand," I whispered to myself. _One pinch of the special mixture and it can give a grown man nightmares for a month! _I walked back over to where Luna laid and sprinkled a pinch over her eyes. The sand dissolved as soon as they touched her eyelids.

A cloud of black sand exploded from Luna's underside and lifted her up into the air. If there weren't chains attached to her wrists and ankles, then she would float to the ceiling. The strong chains pulled her wrists and ankle until blood started to flow down her arms. . . Did I mention that I put sharp spikes inside the chains?

Laughter left my month again as I watch images painting in black sand dance above her head. Images of Jack dying, Luna being chased by me, the Guardians falling. . . Wait! There were images of the Guardians that looked how they do in real life.

"Moon, you sly dog! Even though your daughter doesn't believe in the Guardians, she still see images of them in her mind."

My Night Mares drew closer at the smell of fearing. "Stay. Back! Once I'm done, you all can have some!"

I stroked Luna's pale cheek and breathed in the fear that she gave off like a perfume. _You will now be the pawn that will help me take down the Guardians! _Luna's face twisted as she tried to turn away from me, only to have more blood race down her pale skin. The black sand of her nightmare started to run up and hand as I absorbed the fear and darkness that ran through the Daughter of the Moon's veins.

* * *

**Tooth's P.O.V.**

My baby teeth and I flew around the town as we search for any sign of Pitch or Luna.

"This is harder than finding a baby tooth in a mountain of pillows!" I said as I flew from house to house, looking into the shadows for a Night Mare or something that could help me find Luna.

"Cavities," I swore finding no sign of a nightmare. My baby teeth gasped. "Sorry." Then I went back to work.

"Tooth Fairy!" one of my baby teeth squeaked and started to pull on my feathers on top of my head.

"What? What?" I turned just to see a Night Mare running across the rooftops towards the woods.

"Sweet Tooth!" I cheered a little to loudly. Thankfully, the Mare was too busy to listen. . . _Where is it going?_ I followed the Mare, keeping a safe distance, remember the last time my baby teeth and I went against the Night Mares.

I sent some of my baby teeth back to tell the Guardians where I was heading and that I found a Night Mare to lead me to Pitch. It felt like an hour until the Mare stopped and looked around. I hid behind a tree before it could spot me.

A hole opened up from below the Mare and the black horse jumped into the blackness. I followed suit before the opening could close. I was glad to have wings, for if I hadn't I would have landed on top of other Night Mares.

"Quiet!" I saw Pitch as he yelled at his Night Mares, "you will all be able to partake in Luna's fear. . .but first." he walked over to a small black wooden table next to to his globe, where there were thousands of bright lights shining. He picked up a bleaker from on top of the wooden top and stirred the sand inside. The sand moved along the inside of the bleaker and change colors. From black, to red, to a dark purple. I heard Pitch say something, but wasn't close enough to hear. Pitch walked back over to Luna, laying on a metal bed with black chains holding her arms and legs, and sprinkled a pinch over her eyes. The sand dissolved as soon as they touched her eyelids.

A cloud of black sand exploded from Luna's underside and lifted her up into the air. If there weren't chains attached to her wrists and ankles, then she would float to the ceiling. The strong chains pulled her wrists and ankle until blood started to flow down her arms. _Why was it doing that?_

Laughter escape Pitch's lips as I watch images painting in black sand dance above her head. Images of Jack dying, Luna being chased by Pitch, the Guardians falling. . . Wait! There were images of the Guardians that looked how they do in real life.

"Moon, you sly dog! Even though your daughter doesn't believe in the Guardians, she still see images of them in her mind." Pitch looked at the ceiling as if he could see the moon through the earth.

The Night Mares drew closer at the smell of fearing. "Stay. Back! Once I'm done, you all can have some!"

Pitch stroked Luna's pale cheek and breathed in the fear that she gave off. _No, Luna! _Luna's face twisted as she tried to turn away from Pitch, only to have more blood race down her pale skin. The black sand of her nightmare started to run up and hand as he absorbed the fear and darkness that ran through Luna's veins.

Once Pitch was done absorbing her fear, he stepped back and the Night Mares gathered around Luna.

"If you even so much break a strand of her hair, you will pay dearly." Pitch warned his creatures, and they heeded his words. Black sand traveled through Luna and became part of each Night Mare.

Once each Night Mare got their fill, something evil began to happen. Some of the Night Mares transformed into a ball of blackness and emerge as dark, scary dragons. Their wings, when spread out, shown red and dark purple.

"Cavities," I whispered again. One of the dragons twitched his ears and turned to look in my direction. _Thank goodness that I decided to hide in the shadows._ But I was wrong. Two dragons flew towards me, and I screamed.

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V.**

I heard a screamed and turned to see two of my newly formed dragons raced to the direction the scream came. I watched with a wicked smile on my face and the dragons floated to where I stood with Tooth, struggling to get away, captured between the two creatures.

"Tooth! So nice to see you again."

"Pitch! What have you done?!" Tooth tried to escape again.

"Me? I haven't done anything. . . Well except for the usual nightmare here and there. . . Oh! And kidnapping the Daughter of the Moon and stealing her powers. I though you were there to watch it happen." I laugh at the helpless fairy. "Put her in the cage."

My dragons dragged Tooth to a hanging black cage, big enough to fit North, and tossed her in it like a rag doll.

"You won't get away with it," Tooth grabbed hold of the bars once she was able to stand.

"Oh?" I walked over to where she was captured and placed a hand on the cage. A lock appeared with a key inside. I twisted the key, pulled it out, and turned the key back into black dust that I used to create the lock. "You see, Tooth. I am the most powerful being you will ever see, an-"

"You are not!" Tooth yelled at me. "The Guardians will always beat you. All we need is one child to believe!"

"Oh! This is good! You think that all you need is one child to believe? Well, yes. That is true, and you have proved it. But! All I need to destroy you and the Guardians is to have greater powers than all of you combined!"

"NO! You can't do th-" Tooth grabbed hold of the cage bars again and spikes appeared from the bars. Blood trickled down Tooth's hand and I could smell her fear.

"I always wondered how my sand would affect Guardians. . . Not the traditional, but my new mixture." I picked up my bleaker with my sand mixture in it and admired the dark colors that swirled in it. "Don't know what to call it yet, but it takes a ton of energy. . . and fear. And thanks to Luna here," I gestured to the girl floating on the cloud of darkness, "I can create so many pounds of this stuff." I watched as Tooth eyes widen with fear, and I just laughed.

"A pinch will only give you nightmares for one minute, tops. But a handful. . . That's a new story." I poured the sand into my hand, some of it spilling onto the concrete floor, I walked back to Tooth's cage, laughing at the sight of her trying to escape only to receive cuts from pulling on the bars.

"You know what you should call you mixture? . . Blackness."

"Why thank you for the idea," I bowed, then I threw the blackness at Tooth, and she collapsed on the floor of her cage. I laughed at the sight of her nightmares. Cavities everywhere and no sign of a single tooth that didn't have a cavities.

* * *

**Thank you for watching. This chapter took me almost forever to write, even though it took me half an hour to come up with the concept. Thank you for your reviews and I hope to see more.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	17. The Search Continues

**I hope you like the story. I'm sorry to took so long to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Make sure to review.**

**Bunnymund's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Where at you Luna? _I ask myself as I hop from tunnel to tunnel is search of the Moon's daughter. I leap through my hole into the living room of Jack and North's under-cover cabin.

"Any sign of Luna?" North asks as I shiver from the cold.

"None, and I even look in the South Pole."

"How hard did you look?" Jack asked as he entered from the kitchen.

"Yeah I did. What's the matter with him?" I gestured to Jack.

"I upset that he didn't save Luna from Jack," North shrugged.

"You got a crush on her, eh Mate?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?" Jack yelled.

"Calm down, Jack. We'll find Luna," North placed his "Nice" hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack brushed North's hand off and climbed the stairs to his room.

"Where's Tooth?" I asked as I sat on the couch. _So warm!_

"I don't know. At I heard she searching for Night Mares."

"What? Why would she do that?" I hopped to my feet, remembering the last encounter she and her baby teeth had with the Night Mares.

"She wanted to see if they would lead her to Pitch's lair," North crossed to a table with a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk. _Typical. _"In fact, she should be reporting back about now." North started to stroke his beard.

"Santa! Santa," Tooth's baby teeth shoot through the open window, almost hitting my ears.

"Watch it," I said as I straighten myself out.

"Baby Teeth, where's Tooth?" North asked. holding a hand out for the fairies to land.

"She went after a Night Mare, near the forest," the fairies started to pull on North's fingers.

"Do we have a lead," Jack popped his head back into the living room.

"Aye, Mate." I said as I ready my weapons.

"Then let's go," Jack flew through the window before any of us could answer.

"Jack, wait," the fairies yelled. "Tooth has been captured by Pitch and he is doing horrible things to her and Luna."

"What?!" we all said together.

"We can't wait! We have to save Luna. . .And Tooth!" Jack started to blush after her realize how he said that sentence. _Pink on pale. . . Hilarious! :P_

"Calm down Jack. We have to be smart about this. We can't go guns ablaze," I placed my hand on Jack's shoulder and almost forced him onto the couch.

"I agree, but how?" North started to pace around the room, while stroking his white beard. "Idea!" he shouted and it echoed throughout the house.

"OW! What's the big idea?" I asked as I rubbed my ears.

North whistle an eardrum-breaking sound and after a few seconds, Sandy flew from the window and floated in the middle of the room.

_Find her?_ Sandy asked with his sand-images.

"Yes, we found Daughter of Moon. Tooth has been captured by Pitch and we must save them both before it too late," North quickly gave Sandy the run down on what was going on.

_When do we leave? _Sandy asked again.

"As soon as we come up with a plan," I answered this time.

"We follow the baby teeth to Pitch's hide-out and take out the Night Mares and defeat Pitch and free Luna and Tooth, easy." Jack started to make his way out the door, but the fairies stopped him before he could leave.

"No! It won't work. He has dragons now," the fairies squeak in unison.

"Wait. . .Pitch has dragons?" I saw the color leave North's rosy cheeks and I could feel the color being drained from my face. _Thank goodness I have fur.__  
_

"How are we suppose to defeat dragons?!" North punched a hole through the wall with his "Naughty" arm.

"I don't think freezing them will do much good," Jack said as he looked down onto the carpet.

_What about my sand?_ Sandy asked.

"No. Pitch as created stronger sand called Darkness. he used it on Tooth and Luna. . . It's scary," the baby teeth said as they sat on out shoulders.

"How do you know all of these things," I asked as I sat on the floor.

"A couple of us were with our commander while following the Night Mare. We stayed hidden even after she got caught, we were to scared to move, let alone help our leader," the baby teeth looked down with shame in their eyes.

"It's a good thing you guys stayed hidden," North told them and the looked up confused. "Tooth would have blamed herself for getting you captured again."

"Yeah, and you guys wouldn't be able to give us this information," Jack pitched in this time. The baby teeth gave weak smiles, but the shame that painted their faces were washed away with determination.

_So what's the plan?_ Sandy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. North, you said you had a idea," I said still rubbing my ears.

"After the new information, the plan is a little ify, but I think we can pull it off," and North proceeded with telling the plan on how to save Tooth and Luna from the clutches of Pitch.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long to write, I was busy with the last week of school.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	18. Confrontation

**We are getting close to the final chapter of this story. If there is anything that you would like me to add to the story, please let me know.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

* * *

Where am I? Why is there darkness all around me?_ I look around and all I see is nothing. No sky, no wall, not even my hair. _Why don't I feel anything?_ I can't feel my leg, arms, not even the clothes that I'm hoping I'm wearing. A light bursts to life and fills the steel room that I find myself in. I'm blinded for a bit, but after my eyes adjust, I look at the walls and gasp in horror._

_There's blood on every wall, and even on the ceiling! I look on the floor and see my family covered in cuts and bruises and blood draining from their bodies._

_"NO!" I scream, but I can't hear. Tommy is hanging by a rope and blood is dripping from his hands and feet onto the floor with a small splash, the only sound I can hear. I try to reach for my little brother, but I'm held back by something on my wrists and ankles._

_I look down and see I'm tied to a steel chair, that has blood on it as well._

_"What is this place," I finally hear myself say the words, but there is nobody in the blood-filled to hear me._

_A steel door strains to open behind me, and as I turn to see who it is, I'm not surprise to see The Boogeyman standing in the doorway._

_"Lucy! I'm home!" The Boogeyman said as he walked to the table in front of me._

_"What the hell did you do to my family?"_

_"Oh, it's not your family. You should thank me actually."_

_"What do you mean their not my family?"_

_"The Moon created them to give you a normal life, girl." The Boogeyman sat in a chair on the other side of the table._

_"What? How could the moon, a non-living object, create two individuals? It's impossible."_

_"Well, you have to be a goddess to do something like that. And thanks to Artemis, they were about to."_

_"Artemis? As in the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt?"_

_"Well, don't we know our Greek mythology, don't we? Artemis and the moon used their powers to create a child with special abilities to take their place as the Guardians of Earth."_

_"How do you know all these things?"_

_"I affect the the mind to create nightmares, so I need to see into a person's past to do it. I can even see the day you were created."_

_"This is a dream isn't it?" I looked around me and saw some of the walls moving._

_"Smart. Yes, this is a dream, and don't worry I haven't killed your family. I've been too busy absorbing your powers."_

_A sign of relief escaped me, "What powers?"_

_"I've said to much, but now it's time for the nightmare to begin again. And by the my, my name is Pitch Black," Pitch faded from view and it went dark. _

_"No," I whispered before I started screaming._

* * *

**Tooth's P.O.V.**

_Strapped to a dentist chair, I could't move an inch. People surrounded me and when they smiled, the sight was unbearable. There were cavities on every tooth, and the horror of it was. . . I had cavities too!_

_"No," I kept on screaming, my beautiful teeth if covered with cavities._

_"If the next patient ready for surgery," a familiar voice said from behind me._

_"Pitch. Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why do you think?! I did it the last time, but now. . . I have the power to destroy all of you."_

_"We will defeat you," I tried to get out, but chains around my body didn't allow me._

_"A small chance, a very small chance. Soon, there will be a new moon, and your powers will be weakened. I will kill you all, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Pitch walked into the shadows and left me to feel the horror and the pain of the cavities around me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this isn't one of my longest chapters, but I wanted to put something in to tell what kind of nightmares Luna and Tooth experienced under Pitch's clutches.**

**Onward to the next chapter. :3**


	19. Invade the Lair

**Here's the newest chapter! Sorry it took forever to write, but I haven't been able to get to a computer in awhile and I've been dealing with some Writer's Block!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

**Pitch's Lair**

"The power that I now have is unimaginable!" Pitch yelled as he danced around his dark lair with glee. His Night Mares and Obsidian Dragons cowering with fear of the power their master now wield. One of the Obsidian Dragons raised its head and it heard a noise coming from above the ground. Snorting to some of it's fellow Dragons and Night Mares they shot up to see what was causing the noise. Hiding in the shadows the minions of Pitch watch the view unfold:

"Come of Sandy, I'm sure it went this way," Bunnymund said as he dragged the Sandman from behind his traveling hole. Sandy twisted and turned, trying to escape from Bunnymund's death-grip. Sandy "screamed his disagreement with his sand images.

"Come on, San-" Bunnymund cut himself off as he heard a crack of a twig from behind a tree.

The leader of the Black Sand Creatures turned as saw a Night Mare's hoof crunching a twig. _Why are they here?!_ The leader thought to himself, _ Time to attack,_ and with a nod from the leader's head, the Black Sand Creatures leaped from their shadows and attacked the two Guardians.

"What the-" Bunnymund said as he whipped out his boomerangs and started to throw them at the on-coming Night Mares.

Sandy whipped the Night Mares to turn them into dream sand, but when he tried to whipped the Obsidian Dragons, nothing happened. The dragons tackled Sandy and started to drag him into the shadows.

"Sandy!" Bunnymund yelled as he tried to dissipate the dragons, but once his boomerangs hit one of the dragons it fell to the ground with a light thud.

The Black Sand Creatures snickered as Bunnymund's weapons became useless against them. The dragons latched their talons on Bunnymund's arms and legs and threw him into the shadows where he fell onto the ground of Pitch's lair.

"Well look who here?" Pitch asked as he walked in front of Bunnymund and Sandy. "Did you think you could sneak in here without being seen?"

"It was worth a try," Bunnymund shrugged as he looked around the dark lair. His eyes rested on a girl floating on a cloud of black sand over a metal bed. His and Sandy's eyes widen as they saw the blood running down her arms and splashing on a puddle of crimson around the bed.

"Luna," Bunnymund whispered in shock.

"And that's not all," Pitch said with triumph as he danced to a cage hanging in the middle of the room. There laid Tooth tossing and turning as dark images of cavities haunted her dreams.

"Tooth," Bunnymund shouted as he tried to get to her, but was forced to the ground by Pitch's dragons. "Pitch! What have you done?!"

"What do you think? I captured Luna and absorbed her powers to defeat you, and trapped Tooth and having a little fun with her," Pitch smiled and sent chills down both Bunnymund's and Sandy's spines. "Now I can have some more fun and give you nightmares." Pitch walked over to a metal table and picked up a bleaker of sand that changed into different colors of darkness. "I call this Darkness, thanks to Tooth's suggestions. Now while Bunnymund gets beautiful nightmares, Sandy unfortunately is once again destroyed. . . Only this time, you won't be able to ever come back, no matter how many people believe," Pitch let loose a villianous laugh and scared all of his creatures.

"I don't think so," Bunnymund said and his eyes filled with a mischievous glow.

"What do you mean?" Pitch asked.

Bunnymund broke free of the Black Sand Creatures and pulled a snow globe out of his belt.

"No! Stop him!" Pitch yelled as he knew what he was planing. But before any of the creatures could do anything, a image of Santa's Workshop swirled into view; Bunnymund threw the globe down to the ground and a vortex appeared and North, Jack, and the Yetis and elves jumped through.

"Pitch," North's voice boomed through the still air, making the Night Mares huddle in a corner, "release Luna."

"You really think you can defeat me?! I have some new pets," Pitch gestured to his Obsidian Dragons with a smile that could crack a mirror.

Jack looked at Pitch's lair and his eyes widen as he saw Luna lying on a black sand cloud with blood running down her arms and legs.

"Luna! You monster," Jack growled.

"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has said," Pitch laughed, which made Jack furious. "Now onto the reason why you are here. . . ATTACK!"

The Night Mares and the Dragons raced to the Guardians, yetis, and elves. The elves ran in terror and the yetis grabbed some of the Night Mares and started to turn them into dream dust. **(They weren't children, so it took longer for the Night Mares to turn.)**

North pulled out another globe and a image of The Warden appeared in the sphere. North threw it down and the guardians of the Warden raced threw with their "game face" on. Bunnymund stamped his foot down and even more Warden guardians jumped through to join the attack. Jack and Pitch were in an intense battle with each other, throwing blow after blow trying to either blast each other back or to disarm the other person.

"You'll pay for what you have done," Jack yelled as he dodged another of Pitch's swings with his scythe.

"Trying to save your little girlfriend," Pitch laughed as pink filled Jack's cheeks. Pitch swung his black scythe at Jack, which knocked him to the wall of the lair. Jack shook his head and looked up to see a black cloud hanging over him.

Jack stood with hi staff in hand and shock filled his face as he saw Luna lying on the bed of black. "Luna," Jack whispered as he felt her cold cheek.

"You can't save her now, Jack," Pitch laughed as he ducked from Bunnymund's boomerangs.

"You're fight is with me now," Bunnymund said as he lunged from Pitch.

Jack turned back to Luna and started moving her hair out of her eyes. "Luna. You need to wake up," Jack eyes filled with tears as he looked as the girl with the silver hair. Jack leaned over and put his forehead on top of Luna's and whispered a prayer for her to wake up. A tear fell from Jack's face and landed on Luna's soft, pale cheek. The tear turned into ice and spread out to make a beautiful frost design that covered half of her face.

"Luna. . . Please wake up!"

* * *

**Inside Luna's Mind**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

_I run through the darkness, trying to escape the horrors I've seen. I feel cold all around me, but feel no warm as I run._

_"Luna," I hear a familiar voice in the darkness, but I keep running._

_"Luna. . . You need to wake up," the voice says again and I skid to a halt. _Jack?_ I question myself._

_A blast of light fills the darkness and I cover my eyes to protect myself from the blinding light. I looked up and see a doorway and I start to walk towards it._

_"Luna. . . Pleas wake up!" Jack's voice comes again and I start to sprint to the door._

_"Jack! I'm coming," I say as warmth starts to slowly return to my legs. "Jack."_

_I stop in front of the door and peer through the key-hole, I see a fight going on in a dark place. A grey rabbit, with black tattoos, as tall as a grown man fighting Pitch. A old man with a white beard and rosy cheeks fighting dragons and horses as black as night with a man as golden as the sun. I see creatures of tales, yetis tackling dragons and elves that reach knee high biting the legs of the black horses. My eyes grow wide as I see egg-shaped creatures pushing back the black dragons and horses with a angry frown on their shells._

_Oh. . . My. . . God! Images I've seen in my dreams have come to life._

_"Luna," I watch as Jack is thrown from me and I'm reminded that I have to escape._

_"Jack," I yelled and I feel a glow coming from behind me. I turn around and see a silver ball, suspended in air and giving off a welcoming feeling. I inch closer and I feel warm flood back into my body._

* * *

**In the Lair**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A Obsidian Dragon sees that Jack is trying to wake the girl up and the dragon races over and pulls Jack away.

"Luna," Jack cries as he's tossed away from the girl. Jack turns and blasts ice to the dragon and freezes him in place.

Another dragon pounces on Jack and pins him to the ground. A Night Mare grabs hold of Jack's staff and pulls it out of his hands.

* * *

**Inside Luna's Mind**

**Luna' P.O.V.**

_As warmth fills my body I feel power fill my limbs. I turn and see Jack being attacked by dragons and horses made of nightmares, and I feel anger radiate from my body. Power and anger fill my body and before it can consume me, I cast it out, aimed at the creatures of the night._

* * *

**In the Lair**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A silver glow comes from Luna's body and some of the Black Sand Creatures stopped to marvel at the sight. The Guardians see what's going on and start to retreat.

"Cowards," Pitch calls to them as he and his pets started to press forward. Warmth make Pitch freeze in his tracks, and as he turns around a blast of light fills the lair and Pitch's creatures turn into Sandy's dream dust.

"No! What is going on?!" Pitch yells as he covers his eyes from the blinding light.

Another burst of light dissipates the chains holding Luna and the cloud of darkness under her. Luna, still floating in the air, moves to the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Tooth says as she wakes up from her nightmares.

"Tooth," North says as he helps her up, "We're saving you and Luna."

Tooth looked up and saw Luna floating and her jaw dropped. Luna blasted a hole in the roof of Pitch's lair and started to float through it.

"Come on. Let's go," Jack yelled and he grabbed hold of his staff and the wind carried him through the newly formed hole.

North and Bunnymund sent their workers back home before following the rest of the Guardians to the surface. The stars shown with a brilliance that hasn't been since the Guardians were created. Luna was on the ground next to a pine tree.

"Luna," Jack yelled as he slid to a halt next to her. Jack lifted Luna's head and kissed her forehead, and smoothed her silver hair behind her ear. Blood stained Luna's clothes and limbs as her wounds kept pouring blood onto the soft ground.

A light cascaded down and fill the clearing where the Guardians stood, and a woman of extraordinary beauty materialized in front of the Guardians. This woman wore leather as white as snow and had the same colored hair as Luna. The woman was holding a ordinary wooden bow in one hand, and over her shoulder was a white quiver full of arrows with owl feathers at the ends.

"Who are you," Tooth asked.

"I'm Luna's mother, Artemis," the woman's voice had a beauty that matched the song of the starry night. She walked over to where Jack and Luna were and placed a hand of Jack's shoulder, "I must thank you for saving my daughter and opening her powers."

"What?" Jack stunned face made Artemis laugh that sounded like a orchestra of silver bells.

"Come. We need to go to the Moon Palace," Artemis waved a hand over Luna and she disappeared. Next Artemis released a burst of silver that covered Jack and the rest of the Guardians and in turn each one of them disappeared from the clearing.

"Time to go," Artemis said as she was the last to travel to the Moon Palace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it took forever to write this chapter, it took awhile to get rid of my writer's block. You're probably wondering why I put Moon Palace in there. . . well, if the Guardians have their own hide outs, wouldn't it be fair if Artemis had one? I'll give more information in the next chapter**

**Anyway. . . ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3**


	20. The Moon Palace

**Here's the newest chapter I hope you like it.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The Guardians materialized inside a foyer of silver and gold.

"Where's Luna," Jack asked as he looked around for the girl who saved their lives.

"She's in the infirmary," Artemis said from behind Jack.

"I need to be with her," Jack said.

"Calm down," Artemis placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and he calmed down instantly. "You all need to rest, you must be exhausted."

"I agree," a man said from inside a large wooden doorway. The man walked into the room, wearing a silver tunic and black cloak trailing from behind him. He walked over to Artemis and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Manny?" North asked.

"Hello, North," Manny said and North and the other Guardians, except Jack, fell to one knee as a sign of respect. "Stand up, dear friends. There's no need for you to be doing that. I am no king."

"Where are we," Jack asked as the Guardians rose from the marbled floor.

"In the Moon Palace," Artemis said.

"Moon Palace?" Bunnymund asked.

"Did you really think that you were the only ones to have a hide out?" Manny laughed.

"Enough talk, My love. The Guardians need to rest after their battle with Pitch," Artemis said as she started to make her way out of the room, "follow me."

The Guardians walked out of the whimsical foyer and into a hall-way of silver and black. The ceiling reached higher than Bunnymund's ears.

"So, where are we going now?" Sandy asked with his sand images.

"To your rooms, of course," Artemis said. "Don't worry, Jack. Your room is next to the infirmary, so you can check on Luna." Artemis laughed as she looked back and saw pink coloring Jack's cheeks.

"Thanks," Jack muttered as he turned at looked out the window and saw stars surrounding them. "Where are we, besides in the Moon Palace?"

"The dark side of the moon," Artemis said.

"Moon?" North asked, "didn't we just see Manny?"

"Yes. When there is a New Moon, Solar, or Luna Eclipse, 'Manny' becomes human, and. . . well, use your imagination."

They passed room after room, until they came to a room that had a tooth on the door.

"Ms. Tooth Fairy, this is where you will be staying. You will be able to communicate with your baby teeth inside. I hope you like the commendations," Artemis opened the door and Tooth's mouth dropped at the sight of her room.

"It looks just like my room at the Fairy Palace," Tooth flew in and giggled at everything she saw. The room was as colorful as the Fairy Palace and there was a small device on a desk. "What's this," Tooth asked as she picked up the device.

"That is a Tooth Communicator," Artemis held it up and twirled it in the air. The device kept on spinning until an image of the Tooth Room came into view. "You will be able to talk to your head baby tooth from here and give her orders for the different teeth.

"Really? Sweet Teeth!" Tooth cheered and started directing her head baby tooth. Artemis closed the door and the Guardians continued their walked down the hallway. After a while they came to a door that looked like it was or ice.

"North, this is your room," Artemis said as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Inside their was blocks of ice on a work table and little tools on the table.

"Great! Thank you," North said and he walked in and went straight to work. A ding filled and room and a plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk materialized next to North.

"Wow. I was just thinking about having cookies," North laughed and took a bite out of a chocolate cookie with white frosting. "Delicious!"

"Have fun," Artemis said and she and the three guardians continued down the hallway.

"Sandy. You may want to leave on your sand run," Artemis said after a couple of minutes. Sandy said his goodbyes and took off in a trail of sleep dust.

"Why doesn't Sandy have a room," Jack asked as they continued down the hall.

"If Sandy had people to help in his work, he would have stayed, but he is the only person in his field, like you Jack," Artemis explained and stopped in front of a green door.

"Bunny, I hope you enjoy," Artemis said and Bunnymund opened the door and his job dropped. "I hope this is to your liking."

"This is just right," Bunnymund said and with that Artemis and Jack left Bunnymund to his room.

"Can I see Luna," Jack asked after a few minutes.

"Not right now. She is still weak from Pitch absorbing her powers," Artemis said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Don't worry about about Pitch," Artemis said when Jack didn't say anything for a few seconds, "I took care of Pitch. He won't be a problem to you or the children for a while."

"What did you do," Jack asked, he curiosity getting the best of him.

"He's in a deep slumber. I took every power he took from Luna and some of his own. He won't wake for quite sometime," Artemis laughed, but Jack could tell she was hiding something.

They came to two rooms after a while. The first room had a full moon on it and the second had a snowflake on the wooden door.

"The snowflake is your room, Jack. Luna is right next to you. I must ask you not to disturb her until I deem it alright for you to see her," Artemis's voice held a secret that Jack just couldn't place.

"Why can't I see her," Jack asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Jack and it would be wise if you ignored the temping call of that mistress," Artemis opened the door to Jack's room. Once Jack walked in, the goddess closed the door, opened the door next to him, and slammed the door.

"That was odd," Jack said as he looked around his room. A blue of the snow at dawn colored the walls from ceiling to floor. The floor of a tiled white with flecks of grey and blue. A desk at the far end of the wall held books and paper with pencils and pens in a blue holder. A bed of blue and white sheets and pillows called to Jack. _Man, I'm tired!_ Jack crossed the tiled floor and sat on the mattress. _Wow, this is comfy._ Once Jack place his head on the pillow, sleep enveloped him like a letter.

* * *

**If you didn't get it, the last six words were meant as a joke. If you got it, you got it and if you didn't, you didn't.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Normal P.O.V**

Jack woke to a knock at his door. He climbed out of bed in a daze, crossed the tiled floor and opened the door to a man in a white tunic and black hair.

"Good morning, sire," the man said, "breakfast is just about ready. Take a shower, there's are some extra clothes in the wardrobe, and I'll be back to escort you to the dining hall." The man turned and walked away. _Sire? Weird._

Jack closed the door and saw a doorway beside the bed. _Didn't see that before._ He walked through and he saw the walls, ceiling, and floor covered in white marble. On the far side of the wall was a shower and toilet.

After relieving himself, Jack stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Once he was fully in and closed the sliding door, a shower of warm water fell onto Jack's bare body. Jack relished as the water traced down his arms, legs, face, and chest and he washed his hair and body with soap that was on a tray on the wall.

Once he stepped out a sky blue towel was on a hook, waiting for Jack's use. Jack grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Crap, my clothes," Jack mumbled to himself, but once he turned around, the bathroom was gone. _That was weird. _Jack turned around and crossed the room to a wooden wardrobe next to the messy bed, Jack had slept in. He opened the door and saw a blue tunic and brown trousers for him to wear. On the floor of the wardrobe was a pair of leather boots. Jack striped himself of the towel and put of the tunic trousers and boots before he crossed his room to the door.

Once he opened it, the same man was waiting for him.

"It's about time, sire," the man said. "You are late, the queen is already there." _Sire? Queen? What is this, the 14th century._ Jack thought to himself as he followed the man down the hall.

"Will Luna be joining us," Jack asked as they walked past the foyer.

"Princess Luna will not be dining will you, sire," the man said as he turned a corner.

"What is with the sire and royalty talk," Jack asked as they came to a large set of doors.

"I have been in the service of Queen Artemis and King Moon since I was a child servant in Greece. Queen Artemis gave me a choice to either die or become one of her many loyal servants." the "man-servant" opened the door and led Jack into a large room with a long table at the center.

All around the wooden table were chairs that went all the way around it. On the backs of the chairs were different symbols for the many different holidays. Artemis was sitting at the end of the table with Manny next to her. The other Guardians, except Sandy were already sitting and eating breakfast when the man-servant led Jack to his seat. When Jack sat down, he noticed that the seat next to him and Artemis was empty. _Must be Luna's_

"Thank you for finally joining us, Jack," Manny said and the Guardians greeting him in turn.

"Where's Sandy," Jack asked as a plate of pancakes and bacon appeared in front of him.

"He left a while ago," Artemis said, "his work is never done, but he should be joining us quite soon."

"So," Tooth started after she swallowed a spoon full of oatmeal, "when can we leave. I do need to get back to my duties quite soon."

"You can leave anytime you wish, but I must make sure that all of you are in full health before you can leave," Artemis said and she took a drink from a silver goblet.

"I'm not leaving until Luna is alright," Jack said.

"Of course," Manny spoke, "Luna would be pleased to hear that you care so much."

Bunnymund laughed as he saw pink filling Jack's cheeks once again.

"I-I just want to make sure she's healthy," Jack stammered. "You know. . . 'cause she saved all of us from Pitch's pets."

"I'm sure that's all it is," Bunnymund teased.

"Question," North spoke as he brushed crumbs from his beard. "Where are our weapons?"

"Those have been taken to the armory," Artemis said. "They will be kept safe for as long as you are here. Don't worry, Your weapon will be returned to you once you decide to depart."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I decided to stop it here because I wanted to give the illusion that time has past before continuing the story. Sorry if you don't like that the Guardians are where they are, I wanted them to be somewhere where I can give a bit of a story line.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	21. Secrets of the Night

**Jack's P.O.V.**

As I walked down the hall, flashes of the battle with Pitch ran through my mind.

* * *

_Jack looked at Pitch's lair and his eyes widen as he saw Luna lying on a black sand cloud with blood running down her arms and legs._

_"Luna! You monster," Jack growled._

_"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has said," Pitch laughed, which made Jack furious. "Now onto the reason why you are here. . . ATTACK!"_

I stared at the stars shining in the night sky and remembered the unbelievable powers that Luna's used.

_A silver glow comes from Luna's body and some of the Black Sand Creatures stopped to marvel at the sight. The Guardians see what's going on and start to retreat._

_"Cowards," Pitch calls to them as he and his pets started to press forward. Warmth make Pitch freeze in his tracks, and as he turns around a blast of light fills the lair and Pitch's creatures turn into Sandy's dream dust._

_"No! What is going on?!" Pitch yells as he covers his eyes from the blinding light._

_Another burst of light dissipates the chains holding Luna and the cloud of darkness under her. Luna, still floating in the air, moves to the center of the room._

* * *

_How did she use those powers? What other powers does she have?_

I walked into my room and laid on the newly made bed. I laid there for what seemed forever before a knock came at me door.

"Coming," I called, _must be lunch time._

I opened the door to Luna.

"Luna?" I was shocked.

"Who are you," Luna said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared at the bandages around her arms.

"I'm looking for my teddy bear," she said and pushed her way in.

Luna looked around confused and stared back at me, "what happened to my play-place?"

"This is my room," I said, feeling as confusing as she looked.

"MOMMY!" I heard her yell and almost instantly, Artemis appeared in the doorway.

"Luna?" she looked shocked. "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I wanted to play," Luna smiled like a little girl and run into Artemis' arms.

"You need to go to bed now," Artemis smiled and took Luna into the other room.

After a minute or two, Artemis stormed back. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," I threw my hands up defensively and I saw her eyes turn red.

After she calmed down and her eyes turned normal she spoke, barely above a whisper, "You need to stay away from Luna."

"Why?"

"She suffered from memory loss after having her powers absorbed by Pitch and his pets. Once she gets her memory back, then you can see her," Artemis started to go, but I caught her wrist.

"When can I see her," I said as she turned to look into my eyes.

"I don't know," I watched tears fill Artemis' eyes.

I released her hands and she hurried out and door and dissipated.

"Damn," I said to myself as I sat on my bed.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I opened the door to North's room.

"Pitch," North smiled. "Come in, come in. How is your room?"

"It's okay," I shrugged, watching North tapping on the ice with a little hammer and spike.

"What is wrong?" North asked.

"I saw Luna-," I said.

"That is good news," North cheered loudly.

"But she acted like a little kid," I finished.

"What?" North looked confused.

"It seems that she lost her memory with the little encounter with Pitch," I sat in a ice chair next to the work table.

"She lost her memory?" North stopped what he was doing to stare at me with disbelief.

"Yeah," I said. "I can't even see her until she gets her memory back."

"That is no good," North said, making blush at realizing what I just said.

"It's not like that," I tried to explain, but only succeeded in making North laugh.

"Do not worry," North put an arm on my shoulder, "Luna will be fine."

"K," I said, "I'll see ya later," and I walked out the door.

* * *

**Inside Luna's mind**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

_I ran through the memories inside my mind trying to find the right one in the present. I remembered when I was little and actually knew about the Guardians and that Artemis is my mother!  
_

_I ran through the darkness, only surfacing to relive the past that I left behind._

I walked to my play room and saw that there was a snowflake on it. I knock on the door.

"Coming," I heard the door open and saw a pale boy wearing a blue tunic and brown trousers.

"Luna?" the boy appeared to be shocked.

"Who are you," I asked.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked as he stared at the bandages around my arms.

"I'm looking for my teddy bear," I said and pushing me way in.

I looked around confused and stared back at the boy, "what happened to my play-place?"

"This is my room," the boy said, looking as confused as I felt.

"MOMMY!" I yell and almost instantly, Mother appeared in the doorway.

"Luna?" she looked shocked. "What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I wanted to play," I smiled at her and ran into Mother's arms.

"You need to go to bed now," Mother smiled and took me into the other room.

"But Mommy, I'm not even tired," I whined as she tucked me into my bed.

"Shhh," Mother said, stroking my hair. "You're in the wrong time, Sweetie. Now, close your eyes and try to find the right time," her voice was mesmerizing and slowing my eyes closed to escape the memory.

_I tried over and over again to find the right memory to return me to the present._

_"Jack," I whispered as I ran through the darkness trying to find the right light to follow back into my life._

"You're in the wrong time. . . try to find the right time,"_ Mother's words run through my mind as I run._

_I think about Jack, North, and even Pitch to help me find my right time. I run pass suppressed memories of my life at the Moon Palace and just before I past a memory of waking up in my home in Earth, I find a memory that beckons to me._

_As I draw closer, sounds form into words._

* * *

"We can't send her," I heard Mother's voice outside of my bedroom door.

"We must," Father's voice speaks up. _It must be a New Moon._

"I'm scared, Manny," Mother says.

"It's the only way to protect her," Father says.

I watch as the door opens and Mother and Father walks in.

"What's going on, Mother," I ask, sitting up on my bed.

"We're sending you Earth," Mother says wiping her eyes from tears that started form.

"Why?" I asked.

"We must hide you from Pitch," Father says sitting next to me.

"What," I learned about Pitch when he first came.

"Pitch may, in the future, come and try to take your powers and we must hide you so he can never find you," Mother said putting clothes from my wardrobe into a trunk by my bed.

"I'm a teenager now, Mother," I said, "I can fight him."

"Your powers haven't quite manifest yet," Father said, placing a hand over my shoulder.

"Look," Mother said facing me again. "I don't want to send you away, but it's the only way."

"What about my memories," I asked looking around my bedroom.

"We suppress them," Father said. "Once you are ready, you'll remember them. We'll replace them with memories of your spirit guardians and even have a little brother for you."

"We also have to make sure you don't believe in the Guardians," Mother said, placing the last of my clothes in the trunk.

"Why I asked.

"If you believe who the Guardians are then it will be easier for Pitch to find you," Father said, closing the lid.

"Are you ready," Mother asked with an outstretch hand.

I let out a breathe and took it. "I lover you both," I said.

* * *

_Moving away from the memory, I realized who I am._

_I am the most powerful being that will ever exist! If Pitch successed in draining my powers, he would be able to destroy the Guardian, and other mystical creatures, and send the entire world into darkness; for not even Mother and Father would be able to stop him._

_I took a deep breathe and access my powers that had been suppressed since I was twelve, and thought about Jack, North, Pitch, and even the night I was taken._

_A burst of wind blew my hair back as I flew past memories, real and created, until I came to my most recent memory._

* * *

I run through the darkness, trying to escape the horrors I've seen. I feel cold all around me, but feel no warm as I run.

"Luna," I hear a familiar voice in the darkness, but I keep running.

"Luna. . . You need to wake up," the voice says again and I skid to a halt. Jack? I question myself.

A blast of light fills the darkness and I cover my eyes to protect myself from the blinding light. I looked up and see a doorway and I start to walk towards it.

"Luna. . . Pleas wake up!" Jack's voice comes again and I start to sprint to the door.

"Jack! I'm coming," I say as warmth starts to slowly return to my legs. "Jack."

I stop in front of the door and peer through the key-hole, I see a fight going on in a dark place. A grey rabbit, with black tattoos, as tall as a grown man fighting Pitch. A old man with a white beard and rosy cheeks fighting dragons and horses as black as night with a man as golden as the sun. I see creatures of tales, yetis tackling dragons and elves that reach knee high biting the legs of the black horses. My eyes grow wide as I see egg-shaped creatures pushing back the black dragons and horses with a angry frown on their shells.

Oh. . . My. . . God! Images I've seen in my dreams have come to life.

"Luna," I watch as Jack is thrown from me and I'm reminded that I have to escape.

"Jack," I yelled and I feel a glow coming from behind me. I turn around and see a silver ball, suspended in air and giving off a welcoming feeling. I inch closer and I feel warm flood back into my body.

As warmth fills my body I feel power fill my limbs. I turn and see Jack being attacked by dragons and horses made of nightmares, and I feel anger radiate from my body. Power and anger fill my body and before it can consume me, I cast it out, aimed at the creatures of the night.

I could feel the restraints on my consciousness and felt myself starting to float.

I could feel the darkness around me dissipate and I continued to float on thin air. Soon, I could feel the cool air on my skin and opened my eyes to see the night sky with the stars winking at me.

I floated down until I laid on the ground next to a pine tree.

"Luna," I heard Jack yelled as he came up through a hole in the ground.

"Jack," I whispered, my throat felt like it was on fire.

I heard him skidding to a halt next to me and I saw his blue eyes staring at me. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Princess Luna Returns

**Welcome to the newest chapter! I know that Princess Luna is in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I did name my O.C. Luna and she is kind of a princess so I just kept it this way. Also, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update my fanfiction soon enough, I was working on my first novel.**

* * *

**In Luna's Room**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed that I long forgot the comfort. I felt the cool silk against my fingers and saw a rainbow of color covering the ceiling above my head. Purples, greens, blues, and even silver colored my room from ceiling to floor.

"This was when I was little," I muttered to myself and cast my powers to change the design into what a sixteen year old would like.

The color on the ceiling changed into a black color as the rainbow turned in dark red with black and silver swirls covering every inch of my walls. My bed spread turned from pretty pink silk into black cloth.

"That's better," I smiled as I sat on my bed and stared at the bandages on my arms and legs.

I could feel anger heating my body as I remembered what Pitch did to me. I looked up as a door opened and Mother stepped into the room and her jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight of my makeover in my room.

"Hello, Mother," I smiled and I saw tears fall down her cheeks.

"Luna," Mother whispered.

"In full memory," I smiled. "How long was I out," I started to rub my head as a headache came on full force.

"About two weeks since you were saved by the Guardians," Mother says as she sits on my bed next to me.

"Where's Father," I asked.

"He had to go back to work, so did most of the Guardians," Mother said.

"What about Jack," I asked.

"He's still here," Mother smiled at me. "He refuses to leave until he knows you are safe."

"Wow," I said crossing the room to the window at the far side of my bedroom.

I looked at the stars and smiled because it's seemed to be forever since I've last seen the stars through my own eyes and not in the past.

"Well, when you're ready come and get something to eat," Mother said and exited the room.

I looked down and my clothes and saw that they had a weird design on them. I crossed my room to my wardrobe and opened it to find the clothes I left at my home on Earth.

I grabbed a black T-shirt, a pair of dark red skinny jeans, and black and white high top sneakers. I pulled off my clothes I was wearing and stepped into the bathroom next to the desk.

The bathroom was white from ceiling to floor with a walk-in shower. I stepped into the shower and almost instantly got hit with warm water. I felt the water hit my head as I started cleaning myself.

After shampooing and conditioning my hair, I stepped out and was greeted by a white bath room, hanging next to the shower. Wrapping in around my soak body, I stepped into my room once more. On my desk I saw cookies and milk.

"Wow," I said drying my hair, "apparently the servants are glad to have me back."

* * *

_"Princess Luna," Galen, my faithful servant, called from behind the door, "it's time for dinner."_

_"Will you be eating with us," I asked walking out, wearing a gown._

_"No, m'lady," Galen said, "servants aren't allowed to eat with the royalties."_

_"I wish you would," I whined._

_"How old are you?" Galen asked as we walked down the hall._

_"Seven," I smiled._

_"Then you shouldn't be pouting. It's not every lady-like," Galen said giving me a hug._

* * *

I always treating the servants like they were people. I never called them servants (out loud) nor made them do crazy things for me.

I remembered making them not to help me get dress since I spent the entire night figuring out how clothes are supposed to go on your body.

"Princess Luna," I heard the faithful voice of Galen outside my door.

"Come in, Galen," I didn't recognize my own voice, it became more nobler.

I watched as the door swung open and Galen stepped in. I smiled as I watched Galen smile and create more lines with age.

"It's been so long, m'lady," Galen said, bowing to me.

"Galen," I sighed, "there is no need for you to bow, nor call me 'm'lady'. It's just Luna, please.

"Yes, m'- Luna," Galen caught herself, making me laugh.

She tried to help me with my clothes, but I insisted that I could do it on my own. _I have been doing it for four years._

We talked, as I dressed, and I learned about the newest Guardian, Jack. I learned how he was chosen and the huge battle against Pitch to save the children of the world.

"Wow, he's quite powerful," I said tying my shoe laces.

"Indeed, and the more children who believe in him, the more powerful he will become," Galen said, brushing my hair.

"That should be easy," I said, "children do love snow days."

* * *

Walking down the halls, memories of my childhood flooded into my mind. Day where I would race the other servants, cry because I fell to the floor and hurt myself, and the last day in the Moon Palace.

Tears began to fill my eyes and I remembered walking down the hall with my protectors, Linda, Harry, and Tommy, who turned two just a few days ago. They apologized that they had to take me away, but I repeatedly told them it was okay. When Tommy was born, I felt like an older sister to him so I didn't mind becoming his fake sister until I was old enough.

As I walked into the dining room, I saw Mother eating breakfast with Jack. I watched and Jack turned to face me and his jaw dropped.

"Luna," I heard him whispered and started to stand up.

"Hello, Jack," I said as I walked over to my seat next to Mother.

"Welcome back, Luna," Mother said as a bowl of oatmeal appeared in front of me.

"Thank you," I said. "Where is my protectors?"

"You mean your fake family?"

"Yes."

"They returned to their duties in the stars," Mother said.

A pang of sadness hit in my heart, because I went to close to them.

"And Tommy?" I asked.

"He's learning to become your newest protector," Mother said.

"Will I see him again?" I asked.

"Of course," Mother said. "Even though Linda and Harry are in the sky, Tommy is going to become your personal guard."

"That's good," I smiled.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After breakfast, Jack and Luna walked into the garden and sat on the white marble bench in the middle of the garden.

"So, when are you going back to Earth?" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow," Jack looked disappointed.

"Well then, I guess we have to make the best of things," Luna said grabbing his hand.

"How?" Jack looked at Luna with confusion.

Luna kissed his cheek and pulled him into the labyrinth of the garden. Jack's cheeks flushed as leaves brushed their faces as they went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. After awhile, they leaves stopped touching Luna and Jack's faces as they entered a clearing.

"Where are we?" Jack asked looking around the clearing.

"I would hide here and nobody would ever find me," Luna said as she smiled, remembering the fun times she experienced in her home.

Green surrounded the two and trees branches covered the the stars above. In the middle of the clearing was a large four post bed.

"So you would here?" Jack asked, staring at the bed.

"Yeah," Luna said, sitting on the black silk with red roses. "When I was little, I would hide in here for hours and nobody would find me."

"Wow," Jack whispered sitting next to Luna.

Jack could feel his body crave Luna, and it took almost all his strength to resist the urge to kiss her pale lips. Luna's eyes turned glassy as her thoughts wandered somewhere saddening.

"Luna," Jack asked, placing a hand on her wrist, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Luna gave a fake smile, "just walking down memory lane."

Jack could tell that something else was bothering her, but decided not to ask.

"So, you are truly going back to Earth tomorrow?" Luna asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, staring at the tree tops. "I do have a job to do, so many children are looking forward to snow days."

"Well then," Luna said, placing her hand on Jack's leg, "I guess I have to make your final day at the Moon Palace count."

"What do yo-" Jack was able to get out, before Luna pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :P I am really sorry that I didn't update the story sooner, I was busy writing a novel. If you want to know what the novel is about just send me a message and I'll let you know. Anyway if you find any errors or have any ideas for the next chapter let me know, because this story is going to end soon.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!:P**


	23. Under the Treetops

**And welcome the newest chapter of my fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

* * *

The warm feeling of Luna's lips, warmed me from my face to my toes. We held the kiss for what seemed for an eternity before she pulled away. I saw there was sadness in her eyes, but a smile on her beautiful pale face.

"What's wrong," I asked placing a hand on her cheek.

Luna leaned into my hand before she spoke, "the last time I was here, I was trying to hide from my parents so they wouldn't erase my memory."

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave the stars and live a human life. Even if it was to protect me from Pitch," Luna grabbed hold of my hand and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Think of it this way," I said, "if you didn't go, then we would have never met."

"Maybe," Luna sigh

I grabbed hold of her lustrous face and forced her to look at me, "even though you had to face Pitch, I still glad I met you."

Luna gave a half-heartening smiled and I pressed my lips on hers once more. Her lips were so warm against the coldness of my skin.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I never thought I would feel this way, but I do. Jack forced his lips onto mine and I couldn't be happier. I know that today is our first and last day together, here at the Moon Palace, so I'll make it count.

His lips are a cool relief that sends pleasant shivers down my body. I gently push my hand under Jack's blue tunic and rest it on his bare skin. I can feel Jack shiver from under my hand, but that only drives me further to him. I feel Jack's arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me onto his lap.

I can feel his cold hands slid up and down my waist and he restrains his urges. I grabbed hold of his neck and laugh and we fall against the mattress and we continue to spend the night together.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jack and Luna walked hand in hand down the hall towards the foyer. Jack was leaving that day and he asked Luna to come back to Earth with him.

* * *

_"Luna," Jack spoke, stroking Luna's silver hair, "come back to Earth with me."_

_"Why," Luna asked looking into Jack's blue eyes._

_"I want you to come with me," Jack brushed some of her hair away from her cheek, making Luna blush._

_"Still doesn't answer my question," Luna said._

_"When I leave you'll be here," Jack sighed. "And we wouldn't see each other anymore."_

_"It's sucks, but I have remember everything," Luna sighed, resting her head on Jack's cool chest. "I still haven't regain my entire memory."_

* * *

Luna still wanted to go back to Earth, but she had her duties and so did Jack.

"So have you decided yet," Jack casually asked as they passed a window that stared into the night sky.

"It's hard to decide between duty and desire," Luna sighed, squeezing Jack's hand a bit.

"I know how you feel," Jack said. "My desire to regain my memory led to Bunnymund loosing his powers."

"So I was told," Luna gave a weak smiled. "But at least it worked out in the end."

"At least," Jack's eyes dulled as he remembered the mistake he made, causing the destruction of the Easter eggs.

The two walked in silence as the doors opened to reveal the foyer where Jack and the other Guardians first appeared. Artemis was standing in the middle of the foyer wearing a white tunic that fell elegantly around her feet.

"Are you ready, Jack Frost," Artemis asked.

"I think so," Jack said, and he staff appeared in his hand.

"I'll see you soon," Luna kissed Jack on the cheek before walking to stand next to her mother, who placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Yeah. . . See ya," Jack sighed.

Artemis waved a hand over an insignia of a owl, making it open in four parts to reveal a white and silver worm-hole.

"Jump in and it will take you to where you must be," Artemis said, "it was a pleasure having you here."

"Same here," Jack said, standing on the edge of the tunnel.

"See you late, Jack," Luna gave a smile, but felt her heart start to break watching the boy that filled her dreams leave.

"See ya," Jack said, without looking at her.

Jack took a final breathe and jumped into the worm-hole. Luna felt something wet and warm slide down her face. Placing a hand on her cheek, she realized tears were crawling on her face.

* * *

**The closer we get to the end of the story, the shorter the chapters may become. Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to read my work.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. :3**


End file.
